Nokken
by LunaOnEarth
Summary: The peaceful kingdom of Arendelle is soon to be faced with an enemy of the East. Much more powerful than it's army or the Northern Circle's army combined. A decision has to be made.Will the Kingdom face the threat with it's own power or will it do what it's best for...trade?
1. Chapter 1

**Nokken-chap.1**

**Sooooo…this is my first fanfiction and I know by dealing with Elsanna I'm trading on thin ice. But please be gentle with me. I would love reviews and any advice you can give me. It will help me to evolve. I intend on finishing the story despite my constant stress from school especially now that the exam season has started but I will finish it and try to upload regularly. With that said let's dive right in. Enjoy my first story"Nokken" **

* * *

It was a normal day in docks would welcome the trade ships,the fisherman would make sure the markets didn't run out of salmon and the bakers would put the fresh bread and warm pastries in the front of their store. Despite being small,the town was clearly one of the most important ones. As one of the oldest kingdoms in the Northern Circle,Arendelle was known for the culture and tradition,passed down generation after generation. Another good addition would be the trade deals. Having more than 10 countries exchanging with you has it's benefits. Like having vaults filled at their peak and the best equipped army. Overall,it seemed to be a good day. A peaceful place. Crime almost non-existent and poverty at it's lowest,Arendelle was a heaven for foreigners. Well,not anymore. The old,grand castle stood proud in the highest rock,watching over the city and the fjord. With it's thick wooden structure,golden linings,marvelous gardens and the royal family sigil atop the towers,this building was home for the King and Queen. Agnarr was a good ruler. A quiet and smart man. Cunning,diplomatic but kind. Beside him,Idun stood with her golden,emerald stone decorated crown and flowing black and green gown. Husband and wife were sitting on the huge wooden-stone chairs in the throne room,listening to the daily news. People came and went presenting different problems and same as always. Nothing out of line. They would wake up,take a warm bath,get dressed and eat breakfast with their 3 children,if they ever showed up. Then the royal couple would go to the throne room, listen and give solutions. Then they would attend meetings with the council,mostly concerning to the returning of the couples middle son,Kristoff from Corona,their eldest son,Hans,coronation when he comes of age or if somethings happens to the King and Queen. And of course their youngest daughter,Anna,marriage proposals. Matters that were passed without much problem. But not today. After the first session was done,King Agnarr run a hand through auburn locks ploping to the massive chair. He wasn't feeling good and the day had just began. The queen put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"What is troubling you my dear? Do you wish to take a break?"-she asked. The King ever quiet,kissed his wifes hand and called the headmaster. Kai was a short chubby man with sleek black hair and sideburns. A second father to the princes and princess. Wearing a fine green suit with a golden crocus medal on his left side of the chest,Kai approached the couple.

"Yes,your majesties?"

"Any news from Lieutenant Mattias, Kai?"

"No sire.I am afraid not".-Kai answered,a hint of sadness to his king let out a desperate sigh and just as Kai prepared to leave, a guard came bursting to the room startling the 3 adults.

"My King...a box to the..front gates...asking for you..."-the guard was panting having sprinted monarchs shared a look with each other and Kai before following him. At the gates, a group of maids and soldiers parted for them. Ser Adrian,Captain of the Guard was there waiting. In his silver and golden armour,chestplate embroided with the kingdoms sigil and the forest green cloack on his back,this fearless fighter and friend to the crown looked like he had seen a ghost.

"My Liege,a letter.."

"From where?"

"It says the Fire Lands sire...the far East" Agnarrs eyebrows shot upward,clearly surprised. The far East is where he had sent Mattias,hoping a trade deal would be signed with them for the silk and spices. If a letter from there was sent to him it must mean a meeting between the two rulers would be arranged. But Agnarr wasn't relieved at all. Mattias should have been here. The letter had been opened,most likely from Adrian but the sigil was very clear. A black cobra wrapped around a golden crown,eyes blood red and ready to pounce. An intimidating symbol indeed. Not like the purple flower that grows in the gardens of the castle. But after all Arendelle isn't known for any war victory, being a neutral and peaceful country. Agnarr held the piece of parchment up and read out loud:

**"In the name of the new Sultan of the Eastern Kingdom,**

**Jafar Khan the Emperor,a gift is send to the prosperios**

**kingdom of Arendelle. In hopes they would understand**

**what the newborn Empire is willing to do to get what it wants**.

**The trade deal unfortunately is not happening and the fool**

**you sended is taken care of and returned. The Sand Army is**

**going to take what the Empire needs without having to sign papers **

**The Northern Circle will be under our foot soon enough and Arendelle**

**is our bridge. Until then, King Agnarr enjoy the gift and the Sultan **

**wishes you a good day"**

**First Vezier, Jago**

Iduns eyes were opened wide, Kai looked concerned and Agnarr tried to make sense of the letter. A gift he said. A gift with a letter of warning...or better a threat. This couldn't be good. And what the hell did they mean with new Sultan Jafar? As far as he remembered, Ahmad was the Sultan of the East kingdom and Jafar was HIS first vezier and most trusted advisor. Thinking of it would just make the headache worse so he peeked his head inside the box and the sight made his stomach riot. A heart and other organs surrounded by bodily fluids were put atop the bloodied sand and the eyes of a man he loved as a brother were staring back at him.

**Lieutenant Mattias head chopped off.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter of this story(hope you like it)I don't think i would have uploaded today..hence school but i think i have to thank the 2 earthquakes that happened early in the morning. School was closed. So for a quick introduction, I am in the second year of high school...17 years old..Scorpio(it seems like i am online dating presenting myself but nvm me)I live in Albania. As a big fan of Disney i couldn't just not write this...I know if anyone from my country sees this they are gonna riot...first because is a lesbian relationship and second is incest..i am not a fan or supporter of incest but with these two it just happens to be enough chit chat, enjoy(I know the chapters are short but bear with me pls, i don't have much experience) And guess what Disclaimer:I don't own Frozen,or any other Disney movie represented in this fanfiction despite Disney itself so don't get any wrong idea..I am not that much of a genius._

* * *

_Two years. Two winter since he had left his home. Traveling through the White Sea and walking for almost 4 months on the red hot lands is exhausting for anybody. Why the Sultan didn't thought it was important to prepare a caravan for him and his men, he never knew and frankly didn't care at this moment. It wasn't useful. All the supplies for the trip were almost over and he still had himself and 4 guards to keep going. Mattias had never been one for traveling. Too far away. Too foreign for his taste. Going on a war was easier. It was home. But this? No. It has been too long. Good news was that the city wasn't very far away. Maybe a day or so. The could get water, food and sleep on a warm bed without having to worry about spiders and scorpions biting off their face during the night. The bad news however, was that his men were at the verge of collapsing. They literally looked as shit. Mattias didn't knew if they could go another hour without killing each other in vain. Hunger and thirst would do that to anybody. Or probably falling dead to the ground. The gals were tough and disciplined but they were humans. When the night fell the boys couldn't keep it up any longer and plopped in the ground sleeping like dead men. Mattias covered them up and set up his own tent. His last thought before slipping to dreamland was the purple flowers his wife grew with love and the voices of his children laughing. A peaceful night one would say. But not a peaceful morning._

* * *

_Mattias woke up in a dark room. It wasn't cold but he couldn't see a thing. No window, no door openings, no hole in the walls. He tried standing up but a sharp pain in the back of his head and ribs stopped him. Mattias tried to reach for them but his hands were chained behind his back on the wall. Where was he?...The answer seemed to be close. The room door creaked open and a single torch lightened the what seemed, a dungeon. A man with an unkempt beard came in. He wore a long red robe with a golden stash on his waist and black shoes? boots? with a pointy end. Around his head was a black fiz with a golden chain in the center ending with 3 white feathers. He didn't bear any medals but displayed on his chest was a golden sewed cobra wrapped around a crown ready to pounce. It looked like an expensive atti...wait WHAT? It was the East Kingdoms sigil. If he bore this clothes and the sigil on his chest, he must be part of the council. He was in the royal palace. The short man approached and crouched down, He was very near Mattias' face. Uncomfortably so. The greasy man noticed this and smiled showing a row of yellow teeth. Mattias grimaced and turned his head in hope not to smell the horrible breath._

_"You don't like me this close, do you?" Mattias held his tongue. Any answer would not be in his benefit and he simply didn't want to speak. He was clearly keeping him as a prisoner. Wanting to get something out of him._

_"I am Jago, First Vezier to the Sultan."-the little prick said. _

_Still no sound_.

"_Not much of a talker are we?..Well better of that way. What we want from you are not words and_ _preferably no sound, there are people here who wouldn't appreciate you screaming.."_

_What the hell was this idiot talking about?..Well it seemed it was the day when all his thoughts had an answer because the door opened again. This time 2 guards dressed in golden chest plates with the cobra and covered in white robes entered. Behind them was a man at least 2 meters tall. But not better than the other. Greasy beard, snake like eyes and snake like body. He wore a red and black tunic much longer than Jagos. A black stash with golden linings on his waist and a big robe hat wrapped around his head with a red ruby in the center. Around the gem was the much familiar cobra and from it's head 2 red feather sprung. On his left hand a staff was situated. It was made of pure gold and the head of it was...wait...wait for it.. A COBRA...wow_ _impressive...well to be honest it looked kinda intimidating. Like it was alive. It's eyes glowed a deep angry red and a red fog came from it's opened mouth. Sorcery? Around the mans neck hung a golden chain and at the end was a ...lamp? A small golden lamp with eccentric decorations but very beautiful. A blue mist seemed to surround it. It was a nice contrast. But Mattias was brought back from his stupor by Jago's voice._

_"My Sultan.."-he bowed extravagantly. Mattias was truly confused. He hadn't seen the East King himself but from what Agnarr told him, he was a short man with a white beard and wise looking. But this one looked like a walking stick in fancy clothes and a cobra on his hand. Even Loki couldn't match._

_"How is our guest doing?" Eughhh...even his voice was soo...snaky..._

_"Not a word since i came in."_

_"Good. I do not want a commotion"-Then he came closer and signaled for his guards to free him_ _from the chains. The confusion was short lived as they pinned him o__n his back on the stone floor._

_"You are going to be my gift to your King. A nice chop here and there should be a clear enough message. Wouldn't you say so Jago?"_

_"Certainly my Sultan"_

_Then he signaled for his man at the door to enter while the others were keeping him down. One had a small wooden box and the other a rather sharp looking knife. Which was aiming his_ _stomach it seemed. The man and his Vezier left the room and the last thing Mattias heard before the knife was thrust deep inside him, ripping form abdomen to the throat, was a young woman's cry and a man's protest shouts...Then nothing._

* * *

The burial wasn't a big occasion. Just his wife and children, some close friends and the royal family. Mattias was dear to everyone and the somber looks on the men faces and the women wails showed it. Hans had an impassive face. Agnarr was broken. Idun was trying to be the shoulder for her family and Anna...didn't had any tears to shed. It was sad. It was unexpected. It signed a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two in a row..well I am definitely not in a very good mood but as i said i want to be 100% dedicated to this story so here you go chap.3 Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or it's characters in any form(I wished)**

* * *

A week after the burial a lot of things had changed. The kingdom looked duller. The streets quieter. Not the usual joy. Or maybe so it seemed. The merchants were still selling and ships still docking. The same faces still smiling. But not to them. He was a brother to both. Idun was not as close as her husband but she had her fair share over the years with Mattias. His death really had struck something deep down. Agnarr wasn't duelling better. Remembering all the times during their childhood when the Guards Captain would bring the young Lieutenant to play with the Crown Prince, did all but brought tears. A grown man like him, a king, probably shouldn't be crying like that but Agnarr didn't care. Mattias to him was just like Arianna. A sibling. A best friend. And now he was gone. What's worse he didn't knew what to do. Revenge was what his heart told him but the mind...was a total different issue. Anger couldn't blind his eyes. Mustn't. The East Kingdom was ten times bigger and more military powerful. Good equipment wasn't what made an army ..well..an army. Agnarr never wished for his country to get involved in wars and conflicts. The armour and all were just for a facade. A physical treat to display the wealth. But, oohh, what a mistake that was. All this thoughts made the Arendellian king drown more in despair. The papers that needed to be signed were either left on the table untouched or sent to Hans. As the first counselor and Crown Prince, Hans had to be there if his father wasn't. That was what he was doing. It was his dream after all. But the king was needed. Hans had to drown the desire of wearing that crown for the rest of his life right there and talk to his father. He couldn't. Didn't wanted to. So instead he begged his mother to go and slap some sense into the old man. The world they knew wasn't ending because some lieutenant died. No. The world they knew was ending because some idiot decided to step over his liege and become Sultan. Because that idiot wanted to make the entire continent bend the knee to him. But he knew his people. He knew his neighbours. The Northern Circle was the most powerful alliance ever formed. If others bent, the Circle will never break. Unless some King decided to wear black all his life and mourn of course. These words went to Agnarr's ear loud and clear. Hans was happy. He wanted to prove his father that he wasn't afraid to fight. He wasn't afraid of giving his father a piece of his mind here and there. Storming out of his room, with a crazed look on his face Agnarr seemed like he was ready to make Hans pay for his words, but little did he know his son had more room was dark and cold despite the fireplace. It was uninviting. It felt suffocating and of course Hans was waiting right by the main chair with a smug face. Standing tall in order to intimidate his son, Agnarr began pacing to him and was ready to spill all of the sorrow and pain and every feeling bottled inside. Mouth opened, eyes widened and fingers clenched...Hans spoke first though.

"Before you start tormenting me father, you should know something. There is an Empire waiting to kill us all. To make us an example for the others. And they will. They will rip us alive and take our organs out as they did to Mattias. Chop our heads. Raid us. Take our castles. Our home. Rape every breathing thing in town until they are full. Do you want that? Do you want to see your home destroyed? Because i don't. I intend on living here as long as possible. Maybe wearing what you keep in your room. Your daughter has no interest in political warfare. Your son is away. Me and mother are the only one you have left. Let us take over if you can't keep this up. Or you get dressed and come sit in your chair. Leading. Crying like a 5 year old over a candy won't solve this problem."-And with that he left. Agnarr stood there dumbfounded. Tears came again...No..I can't ..he was my...NO.. your son is right. Take over. Wipe your face. Put on your clothes. Wash away the doubts and kill the weaknesses. That's what you always taught your kids. And that's what he did. A bunch of flowers and the royal golden crocus medal would hopefully sent the message to his deceased friend. With that he was back to business. Putting on his favourite black suit with a traditional red stash on his waist, grey pants, polished black shoes, the medals on his left side of the chest, the golden crocus over his neck strapped on a red silk robe. The crown was left on his chamber. After all he was just meeting with his council over breakfast. ... The dinning hall was a great building itself. Maybe not as grand as the ballroom but quite nice. The roof with the light wooden pavement went well with the deep green walls and red carpets. In the middle was a huge table sporting at least 30 chairs. The head of the table had an impressive wooden made chair,just like the others,with plenty of floral decorations and a comfortable red plush seat. Agnarr's chair. After sitting down his eyes roamed over the table. As always his queen stood on his right sitting in a quite similar chair,hands folded on her lap. His readheaded daughter was surprisingly early this morning. She was sitting near her mother looking quite bored. Oh well. Hans was on his left. Wearing a black jacket with tight-fitted white pants and black boots, a black belt on his waist holding a thin sword and golden epaulettes, he looked like Prince with an air of a King surrounding him. One day he would make a good leader. A short man and a woman were beside Hans. Lady Freya of House Aaberg was the second counselor of the king after Hans. Quite rich and well-mannered. She wore a boring grey dress but God knows how many details it had. Golden and silver ornaments covered it with 2 medals on her chest. It hurt the eye. On her left the short, bald man was the Master of Coin, Rodrick Axel, who took care of all the investments as well as watched over the vault. A man of quick thinking Agnarr noticed in his first day. While on Anna's right was the Captain of the Guard, ser Adrian, drapped in his armour. The last members stood separately,one on Rodrick's left side,known as Lord Holdor Bjerke,the royal spy or investigator and on Adrian's right stood the royal Physician and Wise Master,Brian Holmen. A young lad but with lots of talent. His council. His six most trusted people in the Realm. Idun and Anna were not part of it,but one as Queen and the other as Princess, were required.

"Before we begin the discussions, I would like to formally apologize for my behavior these past weeks. I have left behind my work and acted like a little child. Sadness overwhelmed me and I already know:one wrong step could cost a lot to our kingdom."-The all nodded,seeming to understand,even though Adrian was not so pleased.

"Master of Coin,how is the situation?"

"Quite well,Your Majesty. The new orphanage has been opened and the constructions for the homeless shelters are nearing an end."-He finished seeming quite pleased.

"Good. Lord Holdor, I learned you began investigations about the threat coming from the East Kingdom. How is it going?"

"Not well my Liege. There has been no answer from our people there on the situation. The ravens haven't returned at all. But from what i understand, they are not backing down from that threat. I expect news from the sea. It's going to take a while but...it's the best choice we have. All i can say for certain is that they are prepared for everything. They are just not making a move."

"No doubt waiting for a weak moment. Catch us distracted."

"Certainly my Prince."

"The border bandits have been dealt with my Liege. All captured waiting punishment."-Adrian raised his voice.

"It will be given according to the law. Now if there isn't any other..."My King"-Lady Freya spoke. All attention was on her now.

"I believe this is important. A letter has been sent from the Southern Isles. They expect an answer for..." Have they heard for the threat?"

"Yes my King." "Good. That is something I want answers to immediately. We need to get together and start our conversations on the matter...I am tired hearing his bashful requests for my daughter to marry his sons."

"Father, think it through. This could strengthen our alliance. Even after your and his passing Arendelle and the Isles will be linked."-Hans said getting angry with his fathers ideals. Who cared if they are related by blood anyway. The kingdoms future was more important.

"If you are so concerned about the kingdom you can go ahead and marry one of his many sons yourself. My daughter isn't. She is only 18. She is young."

"Don't be a fool...

Anna just stood there quiet. Everyday. Everyday the same old thing. Wake up. Get dressed. Eat. Listen to the idiots deciding for her life. She couldn't even comprehend the idea of marrying her cousins, who she didn't even remember, but clearly her brother didn't mind. She just hoped her father wouldn't get overwhelmed by Hans's pressure. Not likely. Agnarr was having a stare contest with his son, which seemed to last for a few minutes until everyone grew uncomfortable.

"My decision is final. When time comes, Anna will marry a Lord from a good house who is not blood-related to her." HA, take that Hans.

"Or a Lady...A queen better."...What...the hell...

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice with crazed looks in their faces. Homosexuality wasn't something very liked in their kingdom. The Isles punished that kind of people by death or public degradation. King Ulfric beat and then beheaded his own son for having an intimate relationship with a man. Arendelle and Corona weren't THAT extreme,but they didn't allow it. It was illegal. You weren't killed but you were banished from the kingdom. While Dunbroch didn't really care.

"Do you realize what you are implying Holdor? A simple countrymen is seen as a devil possessed individual for these urges, what do you think they'll say for the Princess?"

"I know the risk my Liege. And i also know the benefit. Believe me is greater than the risk. You won't have to give your daughter to a wild son from a horde of 13 boys in a kingdom soo far away. And it is not incest. We all know the said Queen. In her country is not forbidden to have relationships with the same gender so our Princess won't feel threatened. Plus if protection is what we need right now, her sword will be yours. IF you bless this bond of course."

Agnarr was at lost for words. He didn't want to accept but he was curious. Holdor said they knew this Queen. Who was she? What made her kingdom so special? They had Corona, Dunbroch and the Isles. What did they need more?

"What queen are you talking about? What kingdom would be better than an entire alliance of 4?"

Everyone ..again...were looking their king as if he had grown 3 heads. He was CONSIDERING it.

"The best out there my Liege."- Holdor said, a smirk forming on his lips.-"A warrior queen with an army of millions behind her and a set of deadly powers up her sleeve. Stronger than the entire alliance and the East kingdom. Ready to put her sword in if you know how to approach. Believe me in my word Your Majesty. I am not lying to you."

Confused. That is what Anna was right now. Frozen in place she was again drowned by these types of talks. This time it felt like it was happening. Like it really was happening. She was annoyed by this riddle way of talking but this was feeling so close. Someone foreign. A GIRL. A woman was what seemed like the best choice for her. She didn't even knew this foreign queen...did she?

"Queen Elsa of the First Northern Land. From the Kingdom of Nokken."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn was almost ending and the claws of winter were reaching for the Northern Land. The air was becoming chill, the ground colder and the flowers were closing. Birds were leaving for warmer climate and animals were abandoning their spots away from humans for their lethargy season. This far away tundra was soon covered in snow. Faster than the other countries. If winter for them was a curse, destroying the crops and killing animal and people alike, biting with its icy teeth deep in their skin, for Nokken it was a blessing. A long, cold winter of 4 months meant good health to the ruler. After all, the season was what the outside world thought this country ever saw. No spring to inhale the smell of the flowers, no summer when the sea and lakes were inviting with their warm tides or autumn when trees got naked and covered the streets with a red blanket. Oh but this Kingdom did experience these just like the others. Winter was simply their time to feel alive. With no worries for their crops and live stock, the people could celebrate, eat and drink, waiting for the Nokk to rise from the seas. Everything normal. This kingdom was cherished. Even though it was new ,with barely only ten generations of rulers while others had over 60, it had left its footsteps already. Simple. They were the biggest in the business. No Southern fleet could pass theirs, no Coronian army was stronger and no Arendellian vault was fuller. With 300 ships, over 2 million soldiers and countless gold coins it could not be surpassed. On the big city , people were minding their business, drinking and having friendly brawls. Having no idea of the cloacked woman observing. It seemed okay. Usual. As always. Pleased, she left, going back to the regiment of 4 guards all wearing shining chest plates with black steel gauntlets, shoulder plates and roman-style helmets with blue plumes, waiting beside a white mare. The woman pulled down her cloack and the guards bowed.

"You Majesty"-They said in unison. The woman acknowledged them by nodding and mounted her steed going back home. For her, home was a grand white stone castle with a garden as big as her city filled with all kinds of flowers and trees, fountains and marble statues. The palace itself was a miracle of its own. The white stones made a nice contrast with the black flags covering the front walls and towers. Statues of the past monarchs were decorating the path to the front gates and a huge ice-made horse was resting atop the front gate wall greeting the passers and welcoming the inhabitants of the castle. It was one of the many things the people took pride on. Of course, after the famous ruler. Queen Elsa was a true Northern beauty. With silk soft, platinium blonde hair, pink plump lips , barely visible freckles and a set of sapphire oceans for eyes she was a sight to behold. Always presented bearing the title of "Ice" or "Snow Queen". Most thought due to her snowy appearance and cold demeanor but her people knew better. She was born mid December in one of the wildest storms in the kingdoms history. One can only imagine the relief that rested on her parents, when the winds died and howling was tamed as soon as the little princess first cry echoed through the castle. An Ice Bearer was born. The family line would continue. Just like her father and his father before him, Elsa held the power of wielding snow and ice. Now after 24 years, not a little babe anymore, Elsa had transformed in one of the most beautiful women on the land. The queen entered her palace. Servants nodding and smiling her way, she doing the same. Inside she didn't find any of her twin brothers but they should be close. No Ice Bearers, black on the head but sharing her icy blues, many thought it wasn't her father's blood that danced in their veins. But anyone who looked at the burly Marshall or stoic Olaf would beg to differ. Olaf was supposed to be oldest of the brothers by 5 minutes. And of course everyone didn't believe it. Who would after seeing them side by side? He knew how to wield a sword, a requirement for any inhabitant of the kingdom. He was a swift swordsmen but his books were more precious. If you wanted to speak to him, the library or back garden reserved only for the family would be a good place to look. Very firm on his statements, Olaf was kinda regal and cold to some people but there couldn't be a bigger goofball. Demanding and always getting "warm" hugs from his older sister or youngest brother whenever he wished for them. 20 years outside, 10 at heart. But while one twin had an undying love for books, the other one, Marshall was simply the best soldier in the army. With a well built body and a sword almost as long as Olaf he made an intimidating figure while standing beside Elsa. Olaf was 5 feet and 7 inches tall from the ground just like his mother, with a limpy body but he was quite fast. Marshall was 7 feet tall, taller than his father with a bulky body and an impressive brown beard braided in 2 twin braids falling on his chest. But Elsa had truly gotten the best of both worlds. 6 feet from the ground with a well-toned body filled with the muscle linings she made a figure for the ladies on the street. With the mercy, kindness and beauty of her mother but with the cunningness, smartness and coldness of her father as well as her knack of being just but firm, she made the perfect ruler. Her people couldn't have asked for better. Elsa sat in the throne room on the gigantic ice chair. But this one was the pride of monarchs. Starting with King Gunnar the First who designed a simple ice chair to King Harald the Second who made the most intricate snowflake designs, Elsa had her fair share into adding something. To the already huge back seat of the chair she added a detailed horse engrave rising from tides made from pure ice. Similar to the kingdoms flag. A beautiful piece of art. She sat there doing absolutely nothing. No meetings that day. It was a day she intended to spend with her brothers, no documents, no brothels just her and them. Speaking of brothers, Olaf and Marshall entered the room sporting their own looks. Olaf was wearing a long blue tunic to the knees, white pants and black shoes. Along his front and back was a white stash with a golden horse on the left side of the chest. A small silver crown atop the head. He was holding two letters in hand. Marshall, was wearing a pure silver armor, snowflake detailed, with his greatsword in his waist, deep blue cloak on his back and helmet on his hand.

"Your Majesty"-They both bowed and Elsa nodded. Despite being siblings they had to be formal in public. After all Olaf was her first advisor and Right Hand while Marshall was the General and Master of War. They would laugh it of later during dinner. Olaf had an excited look on his face while handing the letter. Confuse washed her: any news brought by Olaf was bad…she didn't knew if the servants were afraid seeing her mad or Olaf just loved her fuming expression but she didn't care. A look was enough to determine it was business related. Well...there goes my rest...She opened the first one and to say she was surprised wouldn't be enough. She was shocked, like literally mouth hung open and eyes wide. The Arendellian Seal...What is this doing here...Why? It had been so long. Holding the paper she read:

**"In the name of King Agnarr the Third, this call is sent to all the Kingdoms in the Northern Circle. Help is needed. A meeting will be held a month from now to discuss the Eastern threat in the Arendelle castle. It is directed to all the continent, so we all must get together to fight against it. In the company of your brothers, Arendelle would like to expect you in a month."**

**First advisor, Crown Prince**

**Hans the First**

Ohh ...well ...it wasn't necessary a bad news for her. She frankly gave two shits about the Eastern skunks. But this sounds interesting. It really had been so long. She must be grown know. A woman. I wonder what she looks like...NO...Stop it...you have no rights...it was your fault.

"Open the other one"-Now, either there was something in for Olaf or someone was getting married in the second letter...cuz that boy seemed like he was about to burst from enthusiasm. Marshall on the other side, didn't look pleased. More like worried. He was looking intensely at the paper. Just like with the first Elsa held the parchment up and read:

**"Dear Elsa,**

**It has been so long since the last time we met. I hope you are doing well. The ravens are getting killed. I am certain of that. Angarr isn't showing but he is going mad from impatience. I know I shouldn't have done this without your consent, but two weeks ago in a council meeting I made a proposition. Your kingdom's aid in the war to come, in exchange for Anna's hand in marriage. As in, her being your wife. I am sorry but I know you. You love her more than any royal idiot could. Maybe more than her own parents. I believe is the right thing. Please don't kill me. If any news comes, you'll be the first to know. Be prepared. This time next month you'll be signing papers and getting married. Congrats my friend."**

**With respect and love,**

**Holdor**

What... the actual... FUCK.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna and her mother were laying together in the Princess' chamber . The bed was surprisingly cold. Despite the weather outside the castle was always kept warm. But the damn bed was freezing. Was it? Maybe Anna was just distressed. She has always been part of the marriage discussions. Never cared about them much. Partly because her father would have never allowed her to just leave like that. No, he wanted the best. And the best(much to Hans irritation)was what the princess saw fit so it was left in her hand. A beautiful Prince or Lord. They would meet at a ball or one of the Kingdoms festivals. They would dance, laugh, say corny jokes, eat sandwiches and chocolate. He would be the charming and dashing knight and she the figure of sophisticated grace, draped against the wall wearing the most gorgeous gown ever. Asking for their fathers blessing, riding off into the sunset to their personal castle. They would raise a big family with three children, two sons and one daughter. Oh, what a wonderful li…..A tear fell down from her cheeks. What a wonderful lie that was. No dashing prince, no carriage, no castle only for their honeymoon and no kids. No love. Only an arranged marriage. With a woman. Her own loving father who would have given everything for her, was selling his daughter for an army. Idun was trying to console the princess, ensuring her that if the enemy didn't strike they wouldn't have to do this. The marriage was still not in papers. But this did little to calm Anna down. Not even her Ladies of the Court jokes would lighten the mood. Nothing would change what she was feeling. She knew she was being childish. But just because her father told her a man in the shining armor would come to sweep the princess off her feet, it didn't mean that would happen. Anna wasn't like her cousins. Rapunzel was lucky to have found her love even if it was a former thief. That kind of adventure Anna never thought of. While Merida frankly gave a shit. Not for her parents sake or for the sake of the kingdoms line did she ever said YES to any of the men trying to court her. Now that was real bravery. Anna didn't have that kind of personality. She was taught to only marry royalty and never refuse an offer of courting without giving it a chance. The princess wanted to make her parents proud. Keep the kingdom safe. But hell if she wouldn't try to delay this arrangement with the Queen. Speaking of…after making sure her mother was sound asleep Anna slipped off her bed and tip toed to the door. Opening it carefully not to make a creek, she got out only to face Moana and Esmeralda, her two Ladies and best friends. The dark skinned women had once told her their story. How they lived in a free island in the other side of the world. But after the foreigners touched the land, they were forced to become their slaves while most of the people were killed. For three years they had to endure whatever was thrown at them. Finally having enough, the girls took everything they could, hoped on the nearest carriage and rode off to the north. Luck was in their side to only meet kind souls on the way. Arriving in the city of Arendelle , the King who was just married, took interest in the young lasses. Hearing their story Agnarr made sure they had everything they asked by giving them rooms, food, clothes and a job in the castle. After Anna was born, Moana and Esme were appointed as her Ladies of the Court, with the duty of protecting and teaching the princess. A job they took great pride on even nowadays. Despite being seven years older they were like sisters to Anna. There weren't a lot of kids around there so the girls were everything she had .With the benefit of also learning French, a language they claimed to have taught from their captors. All these was another sign that Anna didn't had much adventure in her life. Sure she didn't wanted to be kidnapped and held in a tower for 8 years, fighting of bears and witches or being a slave, but at least something more exiting would not be bad. Caught like a deer in a trap, she didn't knew what to say when the girls demanded where she was going this late. Being her usual self…Anna began stuttering.

"I..I just was…I mean…there is n-nothing ..Umm you know…me..heeheh….."Ohh knock it off lass. Where are you going?"- Esme asked again. Lying wasn't an option with these two.

"In the library"- Short and efficient. Not at all confusing and suspicious. But heyy, at least wasn't a lie right?

"Princess, is past midnight. You should be in your bed by now"- Moana lightly chided her.

"I know, I know but I have to do this..is kinda important." They sighed and Anna thought she won but NOOO.

"Ok, we are coming with you then. Because guards cannot abandon their posts we will protect you. Better safe then sorry."

"Safe from what? Book dust?" –Anna snorted.

"Well taking the fact that is YOU from all people going in the library, you know a place with books and pages, at this hour? It might as well be the end of the world."-Ok, never sass around them. It will be turned ten times worse.

"Ok,ok. I have to go though. If you wanna come, do as you please just, don't make a big deal out of it."

They nodded and followed. It was a nice contrast between the cold, dark hallway and the warm old room in the West Wing of the castle. The pavement was fresh and clean, the windows closed to keep the warmth of the many candles in the walls. At least eight long rows of wooden shelves rose from the floor, filled with thousands of books. Two tables stood in the center of the room with papers mostly business related spread all over them. During her younger year,s that would have been the perfect place for the princess to go. Mostly to hide or take a nap. HA, you though to read? Think again. Anna quickly went to the section where books hold pages and pages, covering the history of all the Kingdoms around the globe as well as the life of the Kings and Queens. Noticing the one she needed, Anna quickly went to the nearest desk and carefully laid the old tome. The two girls eyes widened when they saw what was written upon the cover. In bold, thick black letters they read "The Kingdom of Nokken". The first twenty or so pages hold the history of how this tundra was touched by the first Northern Kingdoms, Arendelle and The Isles. In an epic writing, the battles that the two royal armies had to make with the tribe that lived there. Of how the inhabitants won over them. With a warrior that rode a water horse and shot ice from his hands. Nokken wasn't registered as a Kingdom for at least after thirty generations passed after the first tribe leader. The first castle was built and the first King was chosen. After the what seemed as endless history and big words, Anna finally arrived to the page where the rulers life was described. Strong men and woman. Blonde Kings and Queens with icy blue irises and sterns looks. All with a water horse behind them. Good and brave deeds they had done. Their epic battles and high strategies. They kind of seemed inhuman with their strength and level of thinking but yet again, a normal human doesn't shot ice from his hands or rides animals made of water. King Gunnar, King Venir, Queen Ilara…King Harald. And again she got drown in the pages. Despite the fact that these people seemed interesting she got bored. Books had that effect on her. Until…ohh my sweet Odin. Until THAT happened. In the last pages that weren't blank, somewhere in the middle of the thick tome, "Queen Elsa the First", was written in dark blue letters. Anna's jaw hung open. The rumors of a woman in a suit really lived up to all the ruckus. A girl, in her early teens it seemed maybe eighteen or nineteen, was posing for the picture. Platinium tresses captured on a braid fell on the girls left shoulder. She had hypnotizing, deep blue eyes and a golden crown stood on atop her head. The young Queen was wearing black breeches and boots , a baby blue jacket, silver embroidered with four golden medals on her chest and golden epaulettes resting on her shoulders. A scar on the cheek and a black cloak finished the look. Lips on a half smirk displaying playfulness and confidence while her eyes, while beautiful were stern. The water horse behind made the Queen look even more intimidating with its shining eyes, colorless body and icy reins on the snout. Anna sensed the two girls smirking at her stare. The princess flushed quickly averting her eyes to the biography chapters. Orphaned at the age of thirteen(ouch), had two younger twin brothers, fought on several territorial wars and won all of them including the one with the WEST. The ENTIRE freaking west. That is like six Kingdoms combined against one. Impressive. Guess Nokken isn't famous for nothing. This beautiful warrior(shut you mental mouth)was crowned at the age of eighteen. By all the reading Anna (kinda) had a clue of the Kingdom and its traditions. She still didn't knew why Arendelle and the Isles were at odds with them. The fact they couldn't keep the tundra for themselves couldn't be the reason right? That happened like at least two centuries ago. Someone should have forgotten already. She could look it up but it was late. Moana and Esme looked dead. Anyway learning that her soon to be wife was a dope ass motherfu… WARRIOR….didn't mean she was waiting for the marriage with open arms. She still dreaded it. Upon returning to her chambers , Anna's throat decided to speak and demand wetness. It was hurting. The princess bid goodnight to her friends and went to the kitchen. Only the voice of her father stopped the mission of saving the throat. Anna stepped in the family room where her father was seated with a letter in his hands. Seeing his daughter, Agnarr ordered the servant to leave and spoke.

"A little late for you pumpkin isn't it?"

"I needed water. I cannot die before the wedding day can I?" Anna winced when he frowned . She had meant it as a joke but it clearly hadn't come out the right way. Classic. A look of seriousness fell on Agnarrs face. He reached out his hand and gave the letter he was holding to his daughter. Anna send it a look and opened it. All of her fears became true. The eastern army was on the move towards Arendelle. The war would soon be at their gates. Sensing her distress Agnarr rose and hugged her.

"I know it won't help the situation but I have already sent word to the neighbours and all the Ladies and Lords of the Kingdom for a meeting at the end of the month. They are at our side. All of them."Anna knew what that meant. Her father made sure to emphasize it. ALL of them were aiding. Even her future wife. The marriage would happen. In a months time she would be wed.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I haven't written in a while…sorryyy…I was and AM super busy, exams are not over yet. A new witch headmaster has come and set a whole bunch of rules my school has never seen. It's becoming depressing to even get up in the morning. I would be very thankful if anyone reviewed. Like any critic or advice would be very welcomed. Anyway I have bored you enough. Enjoy part 6 or chapter 6..whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any other Disney movie featured in this fic.**

It felt really short. That month passed by like it was only a few days. But they tried to make the best out of it. Anna was mad. Anna was disappointed. And Anna was hella nervous and scared, but she still made sure to stay with her parents. Angry or not, trying on dresses with her mother as a judge was the best feeling, she had to admit. Especially the wedding dress. Anna was NOT bipolar. Once mad and the other second happy. She still was reluctant, but not thinking too much helped. The dress wasn't finished yet but she knew it would be perfect. And of course, the sparring seasons with her father. The castle was bustling. Servants were always doing something everyday while the courtyard was filled with guards training like mad. Maybe because a war was coming and those pimps had never seen more action than the random fucking thieves in the town. Anyway, what Anna lived for that month were the evenings. When she and her parents would sit on the family room in front of the fire place, talk normally. Like the meeting in the end was not going to happen at all. Like she was not about to get married in a month. As if Hans wouldn't act like a goddamn idiot and never show up in those evenings. But at least they had Kristoffs letters. And just like that, the peaceful nights ended. The castle windows were wide open, the floor was shining and the main meeting room next to the ballroom was prepared for the Kingdoms and the Big House Lords and Ladies. Agnarr had his jet black, ceremonial suit on with the golden crown on his head and Hans on his right. The Crown Prince had a similar outfit but less dramatic and flashy. They were walking, talking about the preparations and the ball after the meeting. Maids were flying around with plates, dresses, robes, mattresses and everything needed for the accommodation. Guards with their polished armors were assigned in every doorstep and corner, looking almost the same as the decorative soldiers on the hallway. Whatever. It was quiet in her room. This kind of meeting was only between the heads of each country and house, so women weren't really allowed. Despite a certain Kingdom, all the lands had a male as ruler. So she, her mother, cousins and other Queens and Ladies would be seated on the Guest room in the second floor. Where they could drink tea, eat cake, laugh and gossip about the latest fashion, best make-up tones, the upcoming marriage(when they heard about it)and of course what comes with it…the Night. The night when she was going to give her innocence to another woman. Anna shuddered at the thought. Suddenly her room door opened and there stood Gerda, the Headmaiden. She had a light beige dress with flower decorations on the skirt and bodice.

"Put this on princess. You have to look your best in order to impress those old hags during the lunch"- Gerda wasn't exactly young, being 20 years older than Anna, but she had enough sense of humor to joke about the stuck up Ladies that were like eighty or so but who still tried to act shick. Anna had worn this dress last year during the thanksgiving festival. It was one of her favourites. How it gave her freedom to actually move and not get choked by the tightness but still was royal looking. With the jacket and skirt slightly longer than the front, touching the ground. Her hair were already made up in a loose bun with a small flower crown tangled there and a light make-up on her face. No jewels though. There would be time for that in the ball. Those pretty expensive gems would be better with her BIG night chosen dress. She was actually kinda excited. She was about to meet her brother. After three years. When Anna heard in one of his letter that the oaf was coming for the ball, she almost fainted. He had been gone for too long. And…her. Of course her too. Nervous or not she still was about to get married to the queen. Better get used with seeing her face. She didn't want to admit how butterflies sprung on her stomach when she thought of the scenario. The Queen in a dashing suit would approach, kiss her and lead the Princess for a dance. Anna felt embarrassed and…wrong but she still liked it. How different could it be from a man right? Only from the picture when she was a teen, her future wife looked gorgeous. Imagine on person. Ohh la la, that would be a sight. Ughh, the feast felt too far away now. What brought the princess back from dreamland was the voice of her mother, arms grabbing and pulling her and out of nowhere she was facing a room full of women. Old, middle-aged, teens, little girls. They all turned, bowed at her and continued their conversations. Some stopped to comment on her look which she politely returned until two bodies collided with hers. Anna's sight was blinded by fiery red hair and her back was heavier by a brunette girl. They were smiling widely and they hugged her again even longer this time. Rapunzel and Merida. On the far left of the room she could clearly see her mother and her two aunts. Queen Arianna of Corona and Queen Elinor of Dunbroch. After(somehow) freeing herself from the enthusiasts she went to greet and hug them fiercely. She had missed everybody. It was a shame they had to get together for such a horrible reason, but oh well. She would take what she had.

"My goodness Anna. You look so different. You have grown. I haven't seen you for almost five years."- Elinor said looking proud. Weird cuz, when I was younger she really didn't knew who was worse, me or her daughter. Is not like is any different now. I am barely holding myself from jumping and screaming atop my longs with my two partners in crime, probably doing something childish. Because if none of you already knew she was about to get married. To become a woman. Like, big thing. Big shoes to fill and those old hags would consider her one of them now. Ok, maybe not Punzie. She was much of a 5 year old to like being in that group. Like she was married, but didn't let the impression that she cared about it. Her husband either. They were two wild spirits. Anna doubted her future wife would do any crazy activity with her. But Arendelle was more traditional in general. If you didn't kept your role in the family and society, you would get the stink eye. She couldn't let that happen. What if she wasn't good enough? What if the Ladies didn't like her? What would the queen think? Would she not like her either? Maybe…

"Helloooo… Anyone there"-Merida? Oh right. She was still on earth. And she didn't even say thanky to Elinor. Ohh Anna was gonna get an earful for that. Everyone was seated while her mother talked. Anna was free to look outside the window for a moment. It was terrifyingly beautiful.

The fjords of the Kingdom were packed at their fullest. Flags bore sigils of any kind. From fishes to simple birds, weasels and plants, to the mighty ships of the four Kingdoms. Each with their respective symbol. Corona bore the golden sun and royal purple, Dunbroch a bear made of norse writing in a deep green robe, the Isles a red phoenix in a white field. Arendelle with it's own. A green and black field with a golden crocus in the middle. The sailors helped Lords of the noble Arendellian houses to get situated. In the horizon, hidden behind a cliff, a single ginormous ship with a black flag and a white horse splayed on it was anchored far from the docks. A trail of ice left in the water. King Agnarr was nervous. He hadn't met some of these men in years. Never contacted them and now suddenly a call for war was sent at their doorstep. He was nervous whether or not they would win this war. For meeting HER eye to eye. She was thirteen when he last saw her. And most importantly, he was nervous how everyone would react to it. To everything. Her being there, her aid…the marriage. The Kings and Lords had been trying to settle their sons to the princess countless times only to be denied. And now, Agnarr was not only giving Anna to woman. But to his enemy. Literally. They had never crossed swords but the coldness and tension radiating from their relationship had been enough to give it a label. He could hear the women upstairs. Their laughter and lewd conversations . He wondered what his daughter was feeling. Then a huge weight was on his shoulders. And a big surprise with it.

"Kristoff!"-The man shouted seizing his son in a bear hug. The blonde was almost unrecognizable with his normally shaggy blonde hair held in a ponytail behind his head, baggy clothes and sometimes with a smelly…smell. But not today. The hair was cut short and sleeked back, the crude clothed traded for a green and black suit with a purple stash on the waist and black boots.. Corona must have been good for him.

"Father. So good to see you. You haven't aged as much as I thought."- His voice had dropped quite a lot of octaves. Before Agnarr had a chance to fire back, Hans came out of nowhere. Father and son didn't have a chance to catch up on each other when he announced the guests had arrived. Then the castle gates opened and more then a dozen men, each with one or two young boys on their hip entered. Some with suits, some with polished armors, being led by three old but good looking men sporting crowns. Agnarr smiled at the familiar faces. Hey shook hands, bowed and hugged but no words were said. They would have time all night. A couple maids and guards took the royals to the meeting room. Before entering himself, Agnarr pulled Kristoff aside and told him to take the young lads to the women upstairs. And maybe try to put his sister out of her misery. Kristoff smiled knowingly and left with the horde of teens behind him. The point was that only the leaders were allowed on this, so women and children were out of the list. At least, unless their spouses or kids held a high place like Hans or Lady Aaberg did on the council. Inside the room all the men were on their chairs. At the head stood Agnarr, with Hans on his right and the three Kings on his left. All but three chairs were filled. He was surprised because she had never been one for recklessness or irresponsibility. But people change through the years and maybe she had changed her mind…The doors opened and a cold gust of wind filled the room creeping on their skin. Nevermind. All the men seemed shook. Their eyes went wide and jaws opened when a platinium blonde and two black haired boys entered. They all stood to pay their respects to the Northern Queen, all but Ulfric. Anger and hatred was visible in the eyes and it looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. Agnarr hoped others wouldn't get the same reaction. After the bowing was returned the chairs were occupied again. The cracking sound of boot heels filled the room, breaking the silence. A huge man and a small one, with the same eyes, same hair, were trailing behind the infamous Queen of Nokken. They had changed. All of them. Grown up bodies, hardened, scar signed faces and cold, calculating eyes greeted the royals. They were not the crazy kids this men once knew. The same boy who quarreled with everyone and made his father mad countless times, had grown a beard, become a giant with a golden armor and a greatsword in his belt. The little annoying goof who took every chance to hug people, had a passive face on, the long, deep blue tunic serving to create an air of authority around him. He had grown in a handsome young men. They stopped to sit on the respective chairs. While the black jacket, white pants and black leather boots clad Queen shook hands with the Arendellian King. The golden crown and medals gave her a regal, wise look. The icy eyes and scar on the cheek made justice to her already intimidating stance. Sitting down, Elsa glanced around the table, nods coming to her direction from all so familiar faces, almost gave a smile to the bright faces of Frederick of Corona and Fergus of Dunbroch. Ulfric's scowl wasn't that inviting. God, how much she hated the man. The tension was hella thick so Agnarr took the word.

"Gentlemen. I know my letter to all of you was demanding and urgent but it had to be done. First of all, I want to thank each of you for showing up and respecting my request. I know it has been long since the last time some of us saw each other. Do not worry. We will drink and chat during tonight's ball to our hearts content."-some chuckles were heard and Agnarr felt relieved for the awkwardness to be gone.-"As you already know, a threat has been made to Arendelle. And not only Arendelle. To all of us. The entire Northern Circle and continent is risked by it. The East Kingdom is marching. I do not need to remind you how much damage the Snake army can cause. They are not only soldiers. They are bandits, pirates, assassins and rapists. They don't only fight for their King. They fight for personal desire with a leader in command. If we let them win, our houses will be destroyed. Our land burned. Our people tortured and killed. In order to hold this army at bay and keep ourselves safe, we need to get together. We need to form a second alliance. Stronger. Bigger. And we need any help we can get." They tried not to show it, but Elsa could feel eyes on her. Only Marshalls rough throat clearing settled their eyes somewhere else. She smiled at his antics. If they weren't at this SUPER important, tope secret meeting, she would have punched his shoulder and laughed when he would stick out his tongue at her. Olaf normally was attentive but he looked bored to the maximum. That spoke MILLIONS. Hans's voice was heard.

"This is not to be taken lightly. As my father said, this army is too big and too powerful to be handled alone. We have a treaty that binds the Kingdoms together through thick and thin. Isn't that right?"- The three kings nodded in agreement.-"I believe I speak for others as well when I say the Circle will get through this together."- Fergus said loudly.

"That's right. We will. But it is not enough. We need more. Not only to win but to get out of this without losing everything. Without getting burned or destroyed. To stay intact we need your help my Lords. Your Houses, all possessions are here in Arendelle and the land surrounding it. If the castle and city falls, you fall as well. So we need to do this as one."-All stayed silent. They were thinking. Obviously, for a way they could get out of this war with their gold and limbs in place. Impossible, but if time was needed, time would be given. Finally a tall, well-dressed man rose and spoke.

"Your Majesty, my Prince. We understand. I understand. A strong alliance is never a waste, especially in difficult times. But before I put my signature in that treaty, I need to ask something. I think all of us are contemplating it. How much will it cost us? A war, small or big, takes a lot. This is not small or big. This is huge, gigantic. We are about to fight an army ten times bigger than ours. Corona and Dunbroch might have skilled warriors, the Isles the best fleet and we the vault but is it enough? I want to know if we still are going to lose everything, war or not. There is no meaning to give, in order to win, if you are not sure for the victory. So tell me something. Is it worth it?"All agreed most likely but only 2 or so had the courage to nod. Agnarr prepared to speak when Hans rose.

"Lord Aaberg. Your house has been loyal and faithful to the royal family for thousands of years. You sister is part of our council. If I am not wrong, you house has the largest amount of possessions. Aaberg is the second most powerful name after Arendelle. Your father has fought beside my father and my grandfather. All your ancestors had done the same. I understand the faulty. The sacrifices. But as you know, to achieve big things in life, you have to make big sacrifices. To win, to own the victory, we must try. We cannot succeed if we don't. So YOU tell me, Lord Aaberg, is your house going to break faith with the Kingdom because you are afraid of losing some coins and men?" Elsa almost rolled her eyes. This douche hadn't changed at all during the years. It had been so long she thought he might have given up being a scary bitch. But nope. Still manipulative as always. Trying to get what he wants by turning people's words against them. At the corner of her eye, Marshall and Olaf were giving secretive nods to her. It was time to speak up.

"If I may, my Kings, my Lords.."-All of them turned to her. Eyes curious watching the trio with the Queen on foot. –"I know I am not an Arendellian. My Kingdom is not part of the Circle. You might be asking yourselves, why is she here? She owns nothing to the Kings. I do not, is true. I could have not been here. I left my people behind. But still, I am a Northerner as much as you all. A month ago, I received a letter out of nowhere, asking for help. I could not believe it at first. After so many years"- Her eyes met Agnarr's for a brief moment.-"But despite our differences, despite our angers and old wounds, we have to open our eyes and move on. Because we are not fighting for glory. We are fighting for survival. Our existence. I think we all know my kingdom can take the Snake army alone. Can defeat it alone. But the Eastern King is not attacking me. A letter from him clearly stated "_The Kingdom of Nokken is not to be touched or provoked from this war if not participating in it_". And yet here I am. I am about to lose good soldiers in the fight. But I am not backing down. My land will help military wise for the war and economically for the recover. Despite everything, I repeat, we are brothers and sisters. This is what the North is known and feared for. It's strong ties. I think we should try and keep that reputation for many generations after us. Of course, only if we stay together, through thick and thin, in words and blood."- Lord Aaberg and all the other men were deep in thought, heads down, ashamed a young girl shut them up. Lord Bjerke smiled at her proudly, like a father to a child, like a friend to another. Elsa sat, letting out a sigh. For something she was forced to, this was becoming rather interesting. Hans was not happy that a foreigner, especially the Ice Queen was the one to change the tide. It made him look weak, like he failed. Things were looking gray towards Ulfric. His madman face seemed like killing somebody. Agnarr began speaking but was interrupted…AGAIN. Could someone let him talk for GOD'S SAKE?

"And I suppose something is in for you Ice Witch. As you said, you are not part of the Circle, and never will be. So it makes me wonder, why go through so much? Surely, something must be offered. What is it? Lands? Money? Some Arendellian whore? I have heard you enjoy taking prostitutes in bed quite often. I am sure this must be it. I mean…Come ooon. Why would YOU out of everyone else agree to this? Even I, that in a way am obligated to fight do not want to. Why do you?"

"Maybe you are not as devoted or as loyal as you thing King Ulfric. Maybe you hide behind that signature. Who knows? People aren't what they say they are all the time." Heads shoot up at the meaning. Everyone knew Ulfric wasn't the only who the words were directed to.

"Why you little BITCH, who do y….

"WILL YOU SHUT IT!"- The men were stunned. Elsa was stunned. Agnarr had rose as well, face red from anger.

"This meeting was not called for you to insult the ones attending it. You will fight because you signed the paper with your blood Ulfric. Little does it matter who I ask to aid me. We need all the help we can get. She can offer it to us. With four hundred thousand soldiers, ten of her best ships and her leading them the war would be over in an instant. It is more then we have in total. And yes I offered something. I cannot expect from someone I have had little to none partnership, to aid in this without giving nothing. Whether she liked it or not, we have agreed. Her permanent aid and a trade party between the countries for my daughters hand in marriage."- Silence. That's all that greeted him. The tension was back ten fold. It felt like it lasted forever until two bangs were heard. Ulfric's chair was knocked to the ground, while the cape flew behind him as the door slammed shut. He left the room. Too shocked to do anything else, Agnarr fell on his own chair.

"What…"- Was all that left Frederick's mouth. They were all speechless. The stupor didn't last long though because after a few seconds, shouts echoed. No insults were heard but they all were angry. Mostly due to the fact their own sons didn't make the cut, but others more religious, due to the fact they were both women. This stupid, senseless bickers, were what Elsa dreaded. Marshall sighed and sipped his goblet of wine, bored and irritated while Olaf seemed like he had enough. His voice boomed over the crowd, some thought it was his younger, much bigger brother. He cleared his throat.

"I understand this is unexpected. I understand you are confused and angry and you are right. The princess slipped of your hands. Or maybe the God is being crossed by this arrangement. Before passing, I want you to know, the marriage whether you like it or not, is happening. This being said, I want to tell something else. When that letter arrived, the news of the war was first. But the request for aid and the marriage came later. Were so little mentioned we almost missed them. And boy did it took us by surprise. After so many years, we are joining the lands under the holy union. It is confusing I know. Also kind of thrilling at the same time. But is happening. You fighting over it won't change a thing. What's really important, is the war. What concerns you the most? The union of two women, two royals in something very useful to both the Kingdom and the Houses but is against what you believe, or the pressing matter we are facing and are here for? That army is ready to wipe us off. You can discuss your worries and displeasure on your King's suitor choice with your wives during the ball. But you won't interrupt it or speak against it. I ask from you to grow and act your age. Think of the good side. Not only this marriage will ensure you the winning of the war but also the strongest ally in your arm. They knew each other since they were kids. They are not blood related. So, the princess won't face the difficulties of a normal arrangement. Giving their word, heart and body to a stranger or worse, a cousin. She will be treated as a sister from us. As someone who is worth any sacrifice and trial. We do not need to be part of the circle, just Arendelle will have us on its side at the times of need. As a pillar. So please, set aside the old, conservative thoughts and get together for the greater good."- It was a surprise Hans hadn't bolted out like Ulfric. He definitely looked the part. Some foreigners had done what HE should have…TWICE. All the others had calmed. Kind of. Small noises and grunts from little arguments were heard but nothing like before. It was sure they wouldn't agree whole heartedly. But in their interest, was not causing a scene and supporting them in public. Elsa was swelling with pride. Once again Olaf proved himself worthy for his position before these old dogs. The Lords weren't left with anything else to say so she began thinking. For tonight. They would meet. Hopefully things wouldn't get awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, but how awkward it would be. The meeting continued for a good four hours until everyone was excused. It was a little tiring. Luckily the elephant in the room wasn't addressed for the rest of the day. Most of the discussions were about the strategies, how much each House would put in and contribute. For Ulfric, since he stormed out like a fool, decided the Circle. In total the number was impressing but still not as much as Agnarr wanted. The Snake army counted six hundred thousand in total not counting the ships, which they didn't have any clue about. So each House would put nine thousand each. There were about ten in the Arendellian land so it went ninety thousand. The Alliance itself had already shared the jobs in time like this. Corona and Dunbroch would each put ten thousand in the aid, Arendelle would cover all the expenses as well as put nine thousand soldiers in. One hundred nineteen thousand in total. The Isles covered the sea with one hundred cannon ships, seventy frigates and thirty warfare. That is why Nokken was needed. No amount of ships would best the Easterners and the number of soldiers, even though they were all together, didn't surpass theirs. So two hundred thousand of the Nokkens would stay with the other part of the army while the rest would patrol the borders for any unwanted surprise. Sending all what they had wouldn't be smart. The strategy they decided, despite Elsa's irritation, wouldn't be too complicated. The cannons would fire to lessen the numbers and the sailors would attack from the other ships. It would help to coax the enemy on land. There the army would fire back with the cavalry leading. Hopefully it would end on one day. The Queens ships will carry gun powder and be assigned at the sea border for any one thinking of escaping. All in all, papers, papers, words, boring, migraine. Elsa was in the castle courtyard, a hot chocolate(which Gerda secretly snuck from the kitchen)on her hand, watching Marshall sparring with their regiments captain. Olaf was under a tree shade doing absolutely nothing. The chocolate had been finished and the boys eyes were slowly closing. Which reminded Elsa that she hadn't had a good sleep. She never did while they were travelling by ship. She could feel her body getting heavier and the hot drink wasn't helping. The yard was empty despite the occasional guards at their posts. The Lords had retired for the day, freshening up for the ball. The three made it existential to ignore the habitants of the castle as much as possible. Luckily no Lady, Queen or Princess was encountered and they knew the Kings were doing the same. So content and relaxed, Elsa let sleep scoop her, taking away any worry for a certain redhead. Completely oblivious to the countless pair of eyes watching them.

The meeting was longer than they expected. Anna was bored beyond her control. The only thing happening was seeing Kristoff. The oaf had came into the room with some young boys who leered her way, and hugged her to death. After laughing , some tears from her and many jokes, everyone got settled. Despite any occasional shout from down stairs the women heard nothing of the conversation being held. Unfortunately. During the many hours wait, they had all gone out for some time, cherishing the gardens and some rebellious ones getting on the line for horse riding. Merida the first. Some scandalous moments and shocked faces everyone went inside. To get bored again. Anna and Kristoff together with their cousins were at the corner of the room talking about their lives, finally having a moment to catch up on each other. Their mothers and other Ladies were drinking what she assumed was punch and speaking loudly. They young lads were flirting with the opposite gender trying to look good in the eyes of their potential suitor in the future. It didn't last long until some of the eldest got up to get their midday nap. Only a few minutes later, a Lady of twenty or something squealed.

"It's them. The royal siblings."

They all had learned for the arrangement. Some disagreed but didn't show. Some expressed their congrats but still looked pessimistic. And of course the girls fawned over how lucky Anna was to marry the legend itself. Or as they stated it "To have a ring, get bedded and produce an heir for the mighty Ice Queen". Either Anna had already passed the state where those thoughts was all occupied her mind, or the way it was said sounded kinda disgusting. She didn't notice the concerned looks behind her though. Upon hearing this, all the Ladies went to the windows. Rapunzel and Merida gave Anna one lat glance before going themselves. Kristoff stayed by her side. Her mother and aunts were sitting stiff in a very uncomfortable position. They didn't dare to stand up. The boys seemed disappointed but curiosity got the best of 'em. At first Anna didn't knew what to do. She would be able to see her. Her future wife. Right here and now, she just needed to walk up to the window and peek. A death silence fell in the room when a whistle melody came from outside. She knew that song. Anna's heart was pounding. What was it? Fear, hormones? Happiness? Confusion. She knew that song from her childhood. That melody she could never forget. "Do you want to build a snowmen" She often sang it with her siblings. But it always felt deeper. Like it was more important than just a simple game between her brothers. No vocals were heard but the whistle continued. It was a female sound. How did the Queen knew this? All those emotions overcame her interest and Anna bolted out of the room. Some thought she needed space, some didn't pay any attention at all. Nobody followed. They were absorbed by the trio. The sight of a dreaming boy under the shade, a sparring General and a slowly~going~to dreamland Queen. It was fascinating for them. How much the kids they once knew had changed so much. She was sure she cried. Or did she? It mustn't have lasted long. She didn't even remember why she cried. It was just a whistle. They were just three normal people. Her future in-laws, not a bunch of three headed dragons. She was sure they had nothing out of the ordinary. Despite the Queen bringing ice out of nowhere. But that wasn't the case. So why did her eyes watered? Why did her heart sped up like that? It couldn't be love or admiration if she hadn't even met them. Heck didn't had the courage to even look out the window. Anna was messes up. Her jacket thrown somewhere across the room, the dress wrinkled, her make-up running down her face. What an ugliness. Her non peaceful silence was disturbed by a knock. She gave no answer. The door opened and a large, blonde man entered.

"Hey feisty pants."- Kristoff sat in her bed, voice soft.-"You left without a word. Mother got worried. Even father was searching for you. I told him you were tired and needed a break."

"Hmm…"- She was really exaggerating . She knew it and she liked it. It felt good to be the annoying little sister again. Anna almost smiled.

"Come on little one. Tell me. What is bothering that small brain of yours?"

"Your presence."-She faced away, cheeks puffed. A short laugh came from Kristoff as he picked her up in his arms.

"You haven't changed at all. For real. Hans still acts like a dickhead and you still are the dramatic child. Thank the Gods I was born normal."

"You call being obsessed with reindeers and dressing like an angry, mountain men normal? You might act like a gentlemen in front of them but I know better. Those clothes are killing you."

"You got me. Yeah, this isn't about me. Come on feisty. Tell your dear, loving, older brother." For a second no words came. Should she ask or not? It wouldn't hurt right?

"Where is she?"-Seriously? You wanted to sound not too much obsessed but not THAT much disinterested..and you ask for her location? Way to go. A sigh came from the man. WHY? That's what has been killing her brain all day. Everyone seemed to know the Queen. She had been picking little clues even from her parents. Despite her, everyone spoke with…longing in a way. She from the other hand, doesn't even know how her face looks in real life. Let alone…

"They went inside. I…met them in the hallway. While coming here."Anna wanted to ask a billion things. Not even a meek sound came from her mouth. For Gods sake. Did they even speak anyway?

"I didn't really spoke to her."-Ohh...LIE. Come on Kristoff, I can smell your nervousness a mile away.

"Ok"-That was it.

"She was beautiful"-Yeah ok. Anna faced the wall a second time and laid down.

"I need to get some sleep."

"What about lunch? The Ladies will begin to talk and,,

"I need to sleep Kristoff."-A second passed.

"Ok. Okay, I will convenience mother not to disturb you. I…don't worry for the Ladies. If they say something wrong, I'll shut them up. And…

"Thanks Kristoff." Anna got up to kiss his cheek and returned to her previous position. Maybe she was a little bipolar. Just a little.

"Sleep well. Do not fret it little one. You are going to be okay."-With that he left the room. On the hallway he met his mother.

"Kristoff. Where is Anna. Lunch is about to start at any minute."

"She won't come mother."

"What do you mean? She has to. Anna, come one my darling...

"Mother please. She said she is tired. Let her get some sleep. The feast will last for quite a while. She needs it. Leave her, I beg you."-Idun stayed unmoving for a few seconds then sighed, grabbing her son and headed to the dinning room.

Downstairs, Agnarr was downing a glass of vodka with Frederick and Fergus. He had met Ulfric for a brief moment, informed him for the decision and left him at that. The smoke room where the Kings were, was empty. Fergus was on his own little world studying the alcohol with great care. Frederick watched Agnarr's every step. Waiting for him to explain.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"What do you expect me to do Agnarr? Are you serious? I didn't want to bring this up during the meeting but don't you think is too much?"

"No I don't. think for a moment. Is it more important the fact my daughter is marrying another woman or the fact that our numbers would have been crushed without her help? This is what worries me Frederick."

"Listen. You are like a brother to me. Anna is like a daughter. I want the best for her. War or not, will she be happy there? We both know Elsa. We know she would give our little princess anything she asks for. But will Anna be happy? Fuck the tradition or what the church says. I am not worried if the spouse is a woman or man."

"In time like this, happiness isn't the first thing in the list."

"And who are you to say this? You who turned down all the courting requests because Anna didn't liked them. Now, all of a sudden, you not only accept but OFFER a marriage agreement. To the Ice Queen. Come on, man. You hated her father and her entire Kingdom."

"I never really hated her though, did I?"-Silence-"I never did. Maybe her father but never her. Right or wrong, doesn't matter. She agreed helping us. I appreciate this."

"So do I. But marriage Agnarr? Think about it. Is a whole life."

"If Anna is unhappy, she can return to her home. My door is always open for my children."

"We both know this is not their tradition. Never will they allow this. Not unless Anna gives a child to the throne."

"My daughter is not a breeding mare. If she cannot take that life she will return. Elsa would never keep someone against their will."

"This are stupid hopes. Doesn't matter what Elsa's ideals are. If there is one thing her people won't do for her is this. They won't let Anna go until she produces a child. And Elsa won't have anything else to do but impregnate her, wait until the heir is born and only THEN your daughter can leave. But do you think Anna would leave her child behind so she can be happy herself? This is why I am telling you to think before it's too late."-Agnarr's eye twitched. This way of treatment seemed crude. Brutal. He knew the people of Nokken. Despite being gentle and kind, they would demand an heir.

"Besides, I am still mad at you. Doing this without asking for any advice. Right Fer…FERGUS, stop making love to that glass and fucking listen here."-The Viking blinked and lowered the glass.

"Did you heard any of the things we talked about?"

"Aye, I did. And I think yer both idiots. I'm mad that ye Agnarr did this without counseling. But Anna is yer daughter not mine. If all have agreed I cannot change this. Anyway, we can make it better. Marriage is built on trust and faith. No secrets shall be kept from the other. And from what I know a lot of this exist between the two. If we want them to live a happy life, we should simply tell Anna the truth."-Both their heads shot up, eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are You MAD? I am not risking my girls life for this stupid sentiment. Not again."

"No Agnarr, what are YOU talking about? Why is this dangerous? Anna already knows about her powers. Nothing will happen. They are not careless children anymore. And don't you dare bring up your stupid theory again which I don't believe at all."

"No. No I can't. I can't bet on her life. I almost lost her once. Can't let it repeat."- No one spoke. They all left it at that, not wanting to attract attention.

The evening came fast. The ballroom was filled with tables and chairs. The plates clicked creating a chorus that echoed through the huge space. Lunch had passed without a hitch. Again men in one room, women in the other. Now they would come together to celebrate. The alliance, give blessings to the union. Dishes of every kind were being prepared. It's not an exaggeration to say the smell reached the princess's room. No kidding. That girl had the nose of a hound. Fresh, definitely not freaking out, Anna got up. A hot bath had been drawn by the maids who were now helping her get ready. In one moment, her mother in a royal purple gown all prepared, had come in. A few wise words and quick etiquette reminder later, she left. That was needed to get Anna in track. She needed to be her best self before the others. Make her family proud. The dream dress was tailored. Not the wedding but the ball one. Still as beautiful. Just as special. It contained off-shoulder straps stringed to the black, flower decorated bodice. The silver embroidery threads made the black silk material stand out, even more than the forest green skirt. It was supposed to resemble the flag. The silver presenting the wealth, the colors the flag field and the flowers on each, the bodice and the skirt, the crocus. Her hair was in a high bun, a green strap hanging from there. The make-up was definitely more complicated than the morning one. A light blue and pink eyeshadow, black mascara that made the lashed and teal eyes stand out and a light pink lipstick. More provocative but still innocent. A little blush applied on both her cheeks. How could anyone resist her? How? Anna just hoped her shoulders and back weren't too much exposed. She didn't mind some jaws here and there hanging but exploring hands? Nope. Uh uh. For a finishing touch she put on a golden necklace and a pair of emerald earrings. The freckles would have been a problem if she didn't like them so much. She was waiting in her room for her escort to get her. A guard, a maid or one of her brothers, didn't matter. A light knock on the door was heard and it opened. It was Hans. He was wearing a crème frak, a light yellow vest and a flaming red sash. The black boots and the cravat went perfectly well with the white breeches. He extended his glove-clad hand to her, which she took and they left the room. The first seconds were quiet. Their relationship has never been this forced. She remembered Hans being as playful and funny as Kristoff. Guess growing up really changes people.

"You look beautiful,"-Huh? Did he actually say that?

"Oh, umm…thanks. You look beautifuller. I mean more handsome. I mean you look nice. Yeah…sorry"-Was that a smile?

"Yeah"-They were nearing the ballroom. Voices were heard and the music blasted in her ears.

"Listen Anna. I tried for this not to happen."-What was going on?-"If she does something to you that you don't like, tell me. Okay?"-Anna was stunned. He never was mean to her but neither this caring. Just as she was about to answer he grabbed her arm tightly.

"She is a witch. A horrible one. She will hurt you sister. You better not screw this. Father fucked up promising you to her. Don't you do the same. We need her. Really need her. Without her help none of can fill the numbers. But I promise. After the war is over I will get you out of there. And maybe who knows we can make this kingdom great again. Together."-What on earth was he saying? His touch felt like fire to Anna. Suddenly it was yanked away and Kristoff stood between them. He wore a black suit with a green vest and cravat and black shoes. Two golden epaulettes were on his shoulders.

"I can take her from here Hans. Thank you."

"Of course brother." With that he left. Anna was still not moving when Kristoff spoke.

"What did he say to you?"

"Huh? Nothing. Um…don't worry is nothing. Let's not make them wait."-Kristoff lips pursed but he did not question. Entering the ballroom was a quarrel on its own. Thoughts of Hans, the meeting and the Queen lingered in her mind. Until her father's voice was heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Again, I welcome you to my castle and offer my appreciation to all of the people present. For answering me in this time of need. It means a lot to know you still care for this old man. I also know you have heard for the arrangements. And if anyone is offended I apologize. I only want us to enjoy the evening, not worrying for anything else. We can drink. Laugh and dance to our hearts content all night. Raise you glasses. For the Alliance!"

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!"- A chorus was heard and everyone cheered. Mostly from the teens who took every chance to flirt with the girls. The royals were all with a champagne and wine in their hands talking seriously while Anna was with her brother, cousins and some of her friends. The Ladies of the Court behind her. Then the music started and everything became better. All the young Lord and Ladies were on the centre of the room following the beat. It was a traditional folklore dance that made even the most fit person sweat. Rapunzel was _kidnapped_ by her husband while Merida found interest in mocking the old women with a couple of boys. Kristoff was at her side and immediately they began dancing. The music picked up even more. Just by a few minutes she was sweating and breathing like a pig. After finishing, a new piece started. More slow, more romantic one would say. Anna didn't find it familiar. It definitely didn't belong to Arendelle or the other Kingdoms. She downed some water and cleaned herself to notice no one was dancing. Weird. It looked like they were waiting for something or someone to make the first move. But what was really trippy was the fact they all were holding their breath and looking her way. Suddenly she felt a cold presence behind. On the corner of her eye, Anna saw two boys. One in a golden armor and an impressive beard, the other smaller than the first, in a black tunic with white breeches and a blue sash. A look on their chests sent her eyes wide. The armor had a horse engraved on it while the tunic a silver horse head stuck in the sash. Trembling, knowing very well who was behind her , Anna slowly turned around. The sight made her knees weak and head spinning. A platinium blonde goddess maybe on her twenties was wearing a light blue frak, white shirt with a white ascot tie and a crème vest. The white breeches ended with a pair of black riding boots. There were no medals but the jacket had two golden epaulettes and a lot of gold engraves on it. The majestic crown atop her head. The white gloved hand was extended towards her and those ocean eyes were staring at her souls, a small smile on her lips. That scar really complimented her face. Wait…this sight..who was she? Anna was becoming light headed. A small pain at the back of her head. Before she knew what was happening the ball room became black at was replaced with her… _Flashback. Room? No the family room. There were people around laughing. It sounded like her father and mother. Looking around she could see her brothers and cousins..but they were…young. They were little children. What was happening? Where was she? A giggle came from her direction? She was laughing? A small delicate, snow white hand was extended in her direction. A pair of blue eyes were looking at her with admiration and mischief. A girl. The person in front of her was a girl. She extended her own and then she was dancing..spiraling around. She saw her parents, her unlces and aunts and another blonde man she didn't knew…"Princess"...Huh? Who was calling…"Princess…_Are you okay?"-Anna was brought back by the most angelic sound she had ever heard. Wait was the Queen talking? She was indeed talking. The hand was no longer extended.

"Are you okay Princess?"- Job well done Anna. You made her worried without even talking to her. What will she think when you open your mouth?

"I am okay Your Majesty. I am sorry for worrying you."- Okay..Okay mouth. Do your job for once.

"I am relieved."-The gentle tone was gone replaced with a formal one.-"Allow me to introduce. Queen Elsa of Nokken."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."-They both bowed and stood straight watching each other for a brief minute. She really was beautiful. Her family was watching with sad eyes. Their first encounter after 11 years. Then the Queen offered her hand again and the gentle voice returned.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Your Highness?"-Anna's stomach was doing flips. She was either in cloud nine or in the ninth layer of Hell. She didn't knew and didn't care. Her breaths were short ad erratic. Her mind was signaling her entire body to move strangely and ….move her hands towards the Queen. Thanks brain.

"You may, my Queen."-The smile that graced Elsa's lips made Anna want to melt. She guided them to the dance floor.

**Phewww..Another chapter. I don't know if I met your expectations about these two meeting but I hope I wasn't a disaster. And I also apologize for the irregular updates. I know I won't have time during the week so I am using my free days as much as possible. I don't know maybe I will update next Saturday or I will find time in some school day(unlikely). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fav, follow and review to help me improve my terrible writing skills. Till next time, **_**CIAO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hate me as much as you want. You have all the right. A week without uploading. Sorry but I think this other week will be the same. I still have the English exam, the Physics, Geography, Arts, and Albanian Language and Literature(two different subjects). So my life is really hectic and downright horrible right now. Have mercy. I want to clear some things up first. So about the ages from the eldest to the youngest. Hans is 26. Esme and Moana are 25. Elsa is 24. Rapunzel is 23. Kristoff is 22. Anna 18 and Merida 16. Sorry if you find this age differences weird. You already know the parents. About uncles and aunts. Arianna is the Queen of Corona. Meaning Rapunzel's mother. She is also supposed to be Agnarr's sister which makes Punzie and Anna cousins. Idun in this fic is an Islander. Ulfric's sister. While Fergus is Agnarr's cousin. Any other confusion, feel free to ask. I am going to add some of my language for some of the Nokken words. The translation will be at the end. And maybe some traditions. Sorry if you don't like it. I just am not THAT familiar with the Nordic countries so to make things a little interesting I will try to add my countries words and folklorish stuff. With that out of the way, enjoy chapter 8. Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters. Disney claims all the rights.**

She had no idea how long the dance went. Anna remembered a hand guiding her to the floor, sneaking on her waist and her own hand on somebody's shoulder. The music that was already playing, picked the pace a little. From monotony piano, to some harp and drums. Then a soft but powerful woman voice started singing. The music was again slow but more cheerful and she dared to say romantic. Anna really didn't knew this song. Looking around she noticed everyone was watching but none was dancing. None of the Lords and Ladies or others. Only her, the Queen and her two brothers. Each with a young woman in their arms. Twirling them and…

"Woah"-Anna yelped as she was picked and spun in the air. Strong hands held her and a pair of kind, blue orbs looked up. The music was still tranquil, not too fast and not too slow. Then the monotone almost sad sound began again. They parted up. The Queen held the hands of one of the other girls while she was held by the small black haired boy. The blue eyes were almost the same. The same hue, the same shade as his sisters. Why weren't hers that beautiful? Then a violent drum began. Strong sounds echoed in the ballroom. A crying violin accompanied it making the sound less scary. More like a mourn. Anna was spun until her head was spinning itself. She was far from ready for what was coming. This dance could easily be described in one word. Dangerous. She could easily break a limb during this. Break her freaking neck. It didn't seem to matter to the Nokken siblings as she was thrown full force in the air. Like spun in the air, and flew. For a second but still flew. Anna saw her life flash before her eyes. Her organs felt like they were at the end of her feet. Her heart somewhere in the pile. Then she was safely at the arms of the bigger man. Looking around again, Anna saw her parents at the verge of fainting, her brother, cousins and Ladies of the Court snickering(little shits) and the people around clapping, some cheering. The Princess was grateful that she kept herself from screaming. It would have been justified but still embarrassing. The lights were dimmer, the orange-redish shade almost a light blue. She noticed the black, braided beard, muscular arms and the familiar icy eyes. The bear man was keeping her in balance not trusting her legs. He bowed and kissed her hand. A small but clearly affectionate smile on the harsh lips that felt nothing like the Queens. Anna gave a small bow in return and then the strangest thing happened. She was used with young man bowing, kissing lightly her hand or cheek, if they had that many guts. Used to the smirks and leering looks thrown to her body. But what she wasn't used to, was a complete stranger, wrapping his arms around her. Turning around, it was none other but the other black-haired sibling. Olaf was his name? A chuckle was heard from behind her. The man lowered his arms, the goofy smile still on his lips. This guy seemed so stoic at the beginning, what happened? Then a hand creeped up on her shoulder. A fresh, wintery smell invaded her space. Anna wanted to fight the urge to blush. She had done enough of that. But the sheer presence and closeness of the Queen, set her body ablaze automatically. The boys cleared the way and they headed towards the main podium. Where her parents were. The Queen bowed deeply to them and went to pay respects to the other part of the family. While Anna was pulled aside by her Ladies. Esme seemed calm and collected, which was a bad sign for her later on. Moana had the most smug smirk on. Like she was achieved. Ana wanted to wipe it off. They took her to a corner where her closest friends were. Like the redheaded Ariel who was married to Lord Bjerke's nephew, Eric. Then Adrianne White Aaberg, the first born of House White and wife to Florian, Lord Aaberg's son. And a lot more others. They were worse than the gossip woman of the Kingdom. Anna knew it was going to be bad for her when she saw the Cheshire grins and the eyes with a mischievous glint.

"Soooo, how'd it go?"- Ariel asked.

"Yeah, what we saw, was what everybody could see. We want details cupcake."-Esme entered the chat, sitting in a nearby chair. The music was still going on with a few dancers along. Despite how red and humiliated Anna was, this moments were craved. She couldn't pass time as before with these girls anymore. They had their own families and she soon her own, in another land. The talk were all she had during the long, lonely childhood. So putting everything aside, Anna squealed as quietly as possible.

"It was amazing. I mean, I know I just met her and all, but do you know the spark? The one you guys told me about when you met your boys? I think that is what I experienced out there. Of course, I was scared, angry and anxious but…

"Woah! Why angry?"-Adrianne asked confused.

"I mean…I…you know this is arranged right? So I have that right. To be angry for not marrying somebody I know or love. Despite how gorgeous she is…

"Gorgeous huh? Interesting. Did you feel anything down there when she touched you?

"MOANA"- All the girls were giggling. Anna shook her head and turned around. The Queen and her brothers were talking with her cousins like they were long time friends or something. Hans was with their parents and uncles. It didn't last long until Kristoff came from the dancing space to hug the Queen tightly, then doing the same with the twins. Anna's confusion couldn't be greater. She needed answers. Unfortunately, Kai announced that the banquet was about to begin. The guests sat in their respective seats while Anna stood beside Kristoff on her parents left. A small speech and bla bla bla, and the dishes were served. A light music with it. A million questions occupied Anna's mind.

"Your Majesties."-Who?

"Queen Elsa."- WHO? Looking up she saw the Queen standing there in her full Goddess might(sigh).

"I was wondering if I may have a moment with the Princess . We haven't really talked per se so...I mean if we are to be wed we should at least have a few moments to ourselves. Some alone time."- Agnarr paled. It was Idun who spoke.

"You may, Queen Elsa. Just don't take too long. People will begin to talk. I understand you want to make up for the courting part but rules are rules."

"I am aware my Queen. Do not worry yourself."- Again Anna found herself extending a hand towards the Queen. This time they left the room. The walk was slow, painfully so. And awkward. Good, so awkward. But just like that Anna felt a cold breeze that told her they were in the balcony. Anna wrapped herself with her arms, the chill wind almost making her miss the feeling of a jacket around her shoulders. The princess turned around and saw the Queens fit and lean body ever cleared without the material. The vest hugged the shapely waist and the tight breeches showed how defined her calves and thighs were.

"Summer nights are somewhat more dangerous that the winters cold bite. Don't want you to catch a cold."

"Thank you"-Was all that got out of her mouth.

"It's nothing Princess."-A beat.-"You know…I am aware of your feelings."-Huh?-"I know you hate me. I mean…I stole your chance at a happy ending. Happily ever after huh?"- Was that sarcasm?

"No, not at…"

"I know I did. You do too. It's every single girl's dream to marry Prince Charming."

"Suppose it's your as well?"- Two people can play the shaming game my Queen. If you can use it I can as well.

"Not really. I am not a hormonal teenager."-Ouch.-"I mean…I am a Queen. More than anything else, my main duty and concern is my Kingdom. Plus, I have never had any reaction to the "pretty" faces of the opposite gender. It's not me."-Oh, so the Queen lived up to the rumors. The best lover with hundreds of women on her bed.

"Oh, I get it. I have heard something about it. Well, I guess I am lucky to be wed to somebody that…

"Please. Don't. I don't want to do this. I didn't came here to fight with you. I apologize if I made you mad."-Yeah, no kidding. Shut up Anna, you are not mad at her.

"I just don't want things to be so strange to us. Between us. To be blunt you know I will have to give you a ring at the end of the banquet. I could have done it without taking you away. But it would be weird. Two people who had barely said anything to each other, giving rings. From this night, from tomorrow, from our wedding day, I want us to have something that it is not awkward tension. I want to rise in the morning without dreading the fact that I do not know my own wife. I am not talking about superficial things. We know those. We know our names, our titles, our family members. Does that matter? No. I want some deeper connection. More important. Like you favorite food, favorite song, favorite games. Our past experiences. Yes, I have lovers which won't be with me after tonight anymore. But I won't make any vows if you still hate me."

"I do not hate you…Elsa"-The Queen eyes widened. Anna blushed and lowered her head, cheeks burning.

"I apologize my Queen. I couldn't think of any other way to make you listen. To assure you that I have no ill will towards you. I just am a little irritated, don't know where my head is. From the quick pace the events folded. You have to understand. I woke up one morning to find out I was about to be engaged."

"Yeah, it feels like it is my fault."

"It shouldn't. Because it isn't. Don't think too much about it. But I am glad you didn't jump at me without giving us a small chance you know. I have to thank you for this."

"Umm…you're welcomed , I guess. No but seriously this IS kind of awkward. Like the first time talking and we are already fiancées and…"

"I agree."

"W-what?"

"I agree to this. Everything. To the idea of giving us a chance. Our relationship development a chance. I appreciate it. I don't have a choice like, trying to annul it, but I am not making a fuss out of it. I have been experiencing a lot of emotions lately related to this day soo, the best I can do is give us both a chance. I love my people and my family. I would do anything for them. My father said, if I am unhappy I can come back home. But we do not know if it will work if we do not give it a try. So I am ready and agree to it. I won't make it difficult for neither of us. I agree to a proper courting. Even if it will last only for two days. We can spend them wisely. Spend time together. Do as many activities as possible. Gather in family dinners. Go out in the city. Only us. Get to know each other. And if you really are as strong and scary as they say, no guards needed."-That prompted a giggle.-"I want to feel as close as possible to my future life."-They just stood there. One too shocked to speak, the other too embarrassed and out of breath. That is a new personal record. Elsa sighed deeply and opened her eyes. When did they close? The Queen smiled warmly.

"I agree as well."- She than did something that made Anna almost die. She got on one knee.-"I said I won't do any vows. I will save them for when we are properly informed on each other. But I can make a few promises. I know I am a stranger and I am on one knee and you may not trust me well enough and all but, I promise. I promise that I will try to make it easier on both of us. I promise to give you what you want. To listen and respect you. To make you happy. I may not guarantee a perfect life. A war is to come in three months. The perfect life doesn't exist. But I promise to try and build one as close to it as possible. It won't be problem free, let's be down to earth. But as I said, I promise to try at least."-Then reaching on the gap of the sash, she took out a black and blue box. It made Anna tremble even more. The box seemed old. Like a relict. But the gold linings were still intact and it didn't creek. The black part was probably leather but the blue one…she didn't knew. The Queen opened it and inside was what every woman would describe as paradise.

"I know you will feel the heaviness of it for only two days but, at least I am not denying it from you. It was given to my mother and my grandmother and her mother before. As a gift to the Queens of my Kingdom. My gift to you."- The ring was made of a silver band as the base. It had snowflake engraves on it and little diamonds covered the upper part of the band. In the middle a single sapphire as big as her fore thumb. The moonlight touched the gems, making them shine as stars. It was a beautiful piece of art.

"It will stay on your left hand until the wedding day. You can either take it off or keep it on your right hand. If you don't like it I can replace with an…

"I love it."-Okay, you could have said it in a way that didn't made you sound as a gold digger. Dumbass.

"I am glad. It suits you."- Then the Queen cleared her throat and spoke in a regal but soft voice.

"I just met you and I am giving you my family heritage ring. Weird or not, is happening. It is true. It doesn't really matter what are pasts are. If we know or not each other. What matter sis what we will make of ourselves. Of our future. I promise to wipe off your tears, to hug you during your bad times and laugh with you during your happy ones. Again, a perfect life doesn't exist but we can damn try to approach it. Don't you think? So, Princess Anna of Arendelle, First of Your Name, will you do me, Queen Elsa of Nokken, First of My Name, the great honor of accepting this ring and along with it our new relationship?"-All the giddiness had disappeared and Anna had a neutral face on. She just extended her hand(for the hundredth time that night)and the Queen slid the ring on her finger. Almost sensually. And stood up kissing her fiancés forehead. Just a light, quick kiss not to scare her off. Anna, with a newfound confidence took Elsa's arm and they, together, left for the ballroom. The banquet was nearing the end. They had no idea how long they took. The smirking faces of her younger family members and friends' strangely' did nothing to agitate her. Anna was suddenly feeling more powerful. She didn't knew if it was the ring, or the fact she was holding the Queen's arm or the Nokken guards bowed deeply only to her. If it wasn't for the helms, she could definitely see them smiling. Her parents didn't look that happy. Especially her father. Especially after seeing the ring.

"I thought we agreed to make it short. The banquet had just began when you left and not it's almost over."

"With due respect, Queen Idun, I don't think a few minutes would have been enough. This is our first time seeing each other. Speaking to each other."- Elsa sent her mother a look, Anna couldn't decipher. Idun lowered her head.-"At least give us some time to not completely fail at a conversation."

"And the ring?"-Agnarr said in a gruff voice.-"It was supposed to be given publically."

"Yes it was. I apologize if I didn't want to make complete fools out of her and myself…publically. Just for the sake of this old, nonsense tradition. People already know our relationship. No need to make it flashy. Now, if you would excuse us. The music is calling to us, I believe the Princess agrees."-Anna looked back at her parents. Her mother still held her head down, her father left. Deciding not to break the promise, she took Elsa's hand and began dancing again. After some occasional spinnings and dips, they set in a slow pace. Anna really wanted to start a conversation. One that didn't need much thinking or any other complications. Then it hit her.

"My Queen…

"Elsa. If you may. Just Elsa."

"Oh, well you can definitely call me Anna. If you wish. As I was saying. About the dance before. When I almost had a heart attack…

"Sorry about that."

"Ohh no..no don't worry. I didn't actually had one is just that..i said it as…nevermind. Anyway, umm I couldn't recognize the music. It began as an angelic hymn and ended as a Viking brawl."-A chuckle fell from the taller woman's lips.-"Don't get me wrong, despite being shoved in the air, I liked it. A lot. Just didn't knew what song it was. And I know every dancing piece."

"It belongs to my country. It was written by one of my ancestors. Dedicated to his life events."

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"Well, as you said, it began quiet. Just some peaceful music. It refers to the Kings youth. It was good but uneventful. Then some instruments add in. It expresses his wars and difficulties of being a ruler. But it still monotone. The same thing every day. Until the song comes. A soothing sound. The voice of a great beauty and grace. Of a young female. With long hair, lithe body and shining emerald eyes."

"His wife."

"His lover."-The Queen corrects.-"The woman he loved more than anything. His childhood friend. The only one her ever took to bed. The only one he opened himself to. But you know tradition and all. He married a Lady from the Isles."-Anna's eyes widened.-"Yes. It's true. The Kingdoms were on bad terms and wanted to make up. So the King of Nokken married the Lady of one of the most prestige Houses. They tied the knot and the tension was gone. For just a moment. That's when the singing stops. A dull, strong drum and violin begins. He never took his wife to bed. But he never touched the green eyed girl either. Due to our vows of never betraying our spouse. He wasn't giving the Queen a child. His people worried. Her people angered. Accused the King of dishonoring the marriage. His people of course disagreed and another argument started. The Islanders were fools. They decided to attack my land. And they lost. The music picks it's pace again. Drums, violins, trumpets. The Kings victorious, finally makes up his mind. He would use the war to break the tie with the Islander Queen and marry his love. The music is loud and wild. It'd epic…and it's stops. The King enters his chambers. His Queen laid dead on the bed. Beside her, a young woman with a chain around her neck. His lover, strangled. And a piano with a violin starts. It just stays like that. Like the King who mourned by her side for days. The moment where the big jump happens, expresses the anger he feels. His desire to burn or freeze the Isles forever. He can and he wanted to. But a dream stops him. When you landed safe and sound, it meant that he was shown revenge isn't the right path. Not the way of doing things. His lover in his dreams. Showed him than the only way she could be happy, was if he didn't made himself the first King to be feared or hated by his people. All she wanted was fresh flowers and a 'good morning' every day. And so the King heard her. But the ties with the Isles remained cut and lost. The hatred between them only grew. Stronger than ever."-Anna released a breath she didn't knew she was holding.-"Woah. That was amazing. What a wonderful story. Is it actually true?"

"I told you the piece was written by one of my ancestors. King Reinard, my great, great, grandfather. Now how the players and singers have transformed some of the words doesn't matter. The most epic it sounds, the better."- They shared a laugh. The night was going well. Surprisingly well. Anna hoped every night was like this. She would be the happiest. Elsa felt relieved from her anxiousness. It would all be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooo. How are you? I am good…Yeah. UGHHHH, exams are the worst. The WORST. I am soooo anxious about my Physics test. It was DIFFICULT. Even the top best students in my class that are very good at scientific subjects left a few things without completing in there. I am in my Christmas break which last like a week and a few days here. So it sucks. With this level of tension I experienced from the exam period I need at least a month off. But government decisions suck as well. If I was a prime minister or the head of my local government, I would make school three months long and holidays nine months. The complete opposite of what it currently is. But you don't care for this do you? Yeah, you don't. I wanted to upload yesterday but forgot I had the schools winter ball. I didn't go there cuz stuff. Instead I went to one of my two aunts, my entire family from mothers side was there. Cousin's children as well. I take pleasure to admit that I got a little drunk and slept at nine PM. So as you can see, I couldn't upload. Enjoy chapter nine. Review if you wish:) ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Frozen. Only Disney can boast with it.** Despite from some nasty eyes from rare nobles that disagreed with what Elsa did with the ring, the night went smooth. A few dances here and there, some small talk and Anna presented her fiancée to her friends. The confusion still refused to leave as she experienced what a third wheel was. Yes Elsa was still a little shy and reserved on her words but it was Anna that was feeling off. Anyway the night ended sooner than the princess liked it. She had learned as much as someone could learn for somebody in half a night but it was better than nothing. They parted ways with the Queen giving her a little peck on the cheek. The blush couldn't be blushier. That earned a few chuckles from the ones seeing them. Anna turned quickly and left. Now, sitting on her bed, she had some time alone to think. Why was this the first time seeing her but everyone else somehow knew the Queen? Why was this all happening? Why was a war coming and why couldn't she have more time with her fiancée? They could literally pass the night walking, strolling down the hallways and talk. And most importantly, why was she so GORGEOUS? Ah, thinking. How annoying it could be. Anna couldn't take the tornado in her head so she called for her maids to help with the dress. Pouring a glass of water, a tap was heard. After allowing them in, three maids at least eighteen or seventeen, entered. Each had a similar light beige and grey dress with a green and black apron and some dark green headpiece. She drank the liquid and went over to the closet area. One of the maids laid a light green silk nightgown and joined the others. The ball gown was off and the green one was immediately on her. They pulled her hair in two pigtails as she normally likes them and bid the princess goodnight. Anna decided not to take a bath because…she decided not to. There was always time tomorrow and she was tired. Plus, tomorrow she was going to meet with the Queen for the morning walk so she had to be fresh for the day. Only half a night and she was starting to get it bad. Sighing. Anna plopped to the bed, content. Sleep was slowly taking her as she dreamt about talking snowmen and a certain blonde.

The sun seemed to take forever to light the sky. Anna woke at around five…four, who cares, it was still dark outside. She was giddy and it showed. The sleepy guards appointed at her door were startled when she asked for her maids to draw her a bath. Only two came from the usual three and the Ladies were also there. Oh boy. Reason: Curios. As why she was up earlier than the damn rooster. The bath was drawn and Anna dived in. The warm water calmed her nerves a little. Moana was set on massaging her shoulders and head while Esme did God knows what with her clothes. Finishing, the princess reluctantly left the bath tub to enter her room with a white towel around her body. She had used some of those exotic lotions this time. No perfume could outdo the fresh fruit smell radiating from her. Leaving the bathroom, Anna and Moana met with an interesting sight. A deep red dress, probably from some French visitor, was on her bed. It was made of pure silk and had some golden lines on the skirt. And of course, lace. Now, it was a beautiful dress and Anna felt great and not to say a little dangerous when she had worn it once. That's it. Once. Only in front of her friends. The problem was that the bodice neckline was a little…low. It left the valley of her breasts uncovered. Only some thin lace barely covered the exposed top of her mounds. The sleeves were long but that didn't mean they had any real material. One word. Lace. The dress really was beautiful but it wasn't really suitable. And she definitely wasn't wearing THAT for her meeting with Elsa.

"Esme. You know how I feel about that dress."

"Whaaaat….It's a fabulous piece of work. It was made to be worn not to be looked at."

"And you know I cannot wear it. What will people think if they saw me in that? I am not some kind of whore."

"Honey, you got a wrong perception. This stuff can't even be worn by whores because they can't afford it. This is not only pure silk but has gold in too. This is worn by noblewoman to impress their partner. You know, lit some fire in their bed."

"Lit fire my ass. What fire am I supposed to lit?"-Anna really wanted to face palm and just shoo them out.

"Why, of your relationship of course. With this dress you will not only provoke the hormones of the Queen but of the passers as well. And do you know what that means? It means if you attract unwanted attention like that of an old pervert or some young man to your body, your fiancée will get protective. A protective partner or better a jealous one, is fierce in bed and…

"Okay Esmeralda, leave your crazy fantasies out of this. They just met yesterday. Don't you think is a little early to talk about their sex lives?"-Wow, subtle Moana.

"What early are you talking about? Their wedding is two days away. Their wedding night is in two days. They will do it eventually. So why not get the wound up for each other a little sooner?"-Anna was sure her face was redder than the dress so she cleared her throat and put on her best commanding tone.

"Okay girls. I appreciate you want to help me in this but do you know what I would appreciate more? You two out of my bedroom. Right now please."-A moment passed. Esme had the most nonchalant face(unsurprisingly) but Moana was really confused.

"What did I do? She was talking like that not me."

"Hey, I am just trying to help. I want only the best for my little princess. Right Annie?"

"Out. NOW. Or I am calling the guards."

"Oh FINE. Jesus Maria Father Christ. You are acting like an idiot. When you get stuck during your sexy times with your fiancée because you have no idea what you are doing, DON'T CALL ME."

"Okay missy, off with you."-Moana dragged Esme towards the door and they left. Anna let out a tired sigh. Seeing the dress she remembered about her meeting with the Queen. The excitement returned. She gave the red dress a last look before putting it back on the closet. She needed no one to help her. Better stay some more minutes contemplating how to do the buttons then get humiliated like that again. Anna searched for a simple yet beautiful piece. Finding one, she putted it on the bed. It was a light green and purple summer dress. It had an appropriate low neckline, the sleeved to her elbows. No complicated design despite a few flowers on the bodice and sleeves. Since it would only be a stroll, Anna decided to leave her hair on the normal pigtails. She brushed it and rebraided it. Applying a little powder and cream just for some skin softness and shine(for no touching reason at all) she left her room. On her way to the main hallway where Elsa would be waiting, Anna locked eyes with a few smug, familiar faces and winking eyes. Wanting to groan but unfortunately being unable to as her mouth opened but for a different reason. To the sight that greeted her. It was the Queen in the most casual look she had ever seen a royalty in. Only a flimsy white dress shirt NOT buttoned all the way up, leaving a small portion of her chest visible to the eye. Tight-fitted, cream breeches and black boots. A black sash on her waist and a ridding crop on her right hand. Anna raised her eyebrows. They were not supposed to go for a ride today. Elsa bowed a little and walked up to her, kissing the small, delicate hand.

"You look beautiful Princess. I am glad you didn't go all out for this. It's only a walk after all."-HA, in your face Esme. Anna internally thanked her brain for not listening to her Ladies. The Queen offered her arm and flashed a dashing, white smile.

"Shall we?"-Anna took the arm and they got out the castle. Just like that.

"But…weren't we supposed to eat breakfast together?"

"We will. I know we should spend time with our families as well but the lunch and dinner are ahead. I want to have this moment only to ourselves. What do you think?"-Anna didn't said anything. She just nodded. They were heading to the stalls. A huge stallion awaited them there. On the saddle sides were two boxes covered by a white cloth. This wasn't one of their horses. Their kingdom was a fjord and fjord horses aren't this big. This was a beautiful white and black shire.

"It's one of my horses."-The Queen spoke.

"One of them? How many do you own?"

"My Kingdoms sigil is a horse. It would be very clear that we would have a lot of horses. We mostly breed the shire and draft. They are big and strong. Suitable for battle. I do own a white fjord mare. Is my oldest one. The first I got. It might be on her last days but she still goes strong. I have this big guy. His name is Balder. She is named Frigg. I have four horses. At least until someone takes them. They are mother and son. I have never ridden them but they do now me. They are just as special as these two. One is still a foal, a filly. She is called Alf and her mother Hulda. They are both of a beautiful chestnut color. Alf's father is Balder."-She really is obsessed with these creatures.

"Why own four if you do not use them?"

"I don't. You will."

"Me!?"- Okay, what?

"After marriage, is a tradition of ours. After the wedding…night...the husband or the Queen better is to offer their partner a horse. A mare or a stallion, depends who is more gentle. And the rulers horse need to have a youngling with the spouses one. It's for good luck. For…fertility."-Anna wasn't sure how to respond to that. Elsa seemed ashamed enough so she didn't push it.

"Um, okay. Interesting. So you use Balder for battles?"- Relieved, the smile returned to Elsa's face.

"Yeah, I have used him in some territorial fights but not very important battles. Frigg was the one I rode in my young eighteen. In the war with the West. It was a distraction for them. So the enemy would think I was weak."

"Yeah, fjord horses don't make for an intimidating look, do they?"

"No they don't. But as I said it was a distraction. It made them laugh until he came."

"He?"-Elsa just smirked and turned to Balder.

"That's a story for later. Maybe during dinner?"- This was agitating but it made the thrill for what seemed like a tale, even more thrilling. She followed Elsa and appreciated the hand that pulled her up the stallion. He really was big.

"The fields are a little far. That's why I wanted to ride there. We can walk around the lake if you want. Is more peaceful and quiet than the city."

"No it's ok. We can go."-The FIELDS!? Was the Queen planning on killing or kidnapping her? No one went to the fields. No.1 reason. They were too far away. Beyond the fjord mountains. No.2 reason. The forest was nearby. If any bear or wolf decided to be hungry they were doomed.

"Relax Anna."-She hadn't realized they had left the castle. The city looked very far away. She wanted to go back already.-"I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's very thoughtful. If I may ask, how do you know this place so well? In the ball you knew my family and acted so casual with them. Now, you are wandering around the Kingdom lands like you know them in the palm of your hand."

"That's because I do. I know the Isles, Corona and Dunbroch the same. My father did too. In my palace there is a huge room dedicated only to maps. Maps on the world, the continents ,the Kingdoms. On the universe. Different studies on which I have participated myself. Especially the land surrounding ours. It's a rulers job to know this stuff. Plus, I asked around a little."-I KNEW IT.

"But wait, universe maps? You study astronomy?"

"Why you don't? I though every royalty knew a few things on the world outside ours."

"I do but I have never done studies on them."

"Well my father was a very insisting man. He believed every ruler had to know a little bit from everything. My grandfather was a military focused guy. Swordplay and fights were more important than dusty books. But not for his son. Sure, my dad made sure to be the best soldier, winning all those battles but he was also smart. Deciding on genius tactics. He appreciated knowledge. Killing won't make people respect you. The enemy would only be afraid and your people would as well. Where would that lead? In them going against the ruler. Fear always makes people do horrible things. Control the fear inside you if impossible to destroy it. That's what he would always say to me. My father studied everything. Mathematics, Physics, Alchemy and Chemistry, Literature, History and Geography. His favorite one was Philosophy. He couldn't be agree more with Plato's quote that_ there would be no end to the troubles of the state until a philosopher becomes King. Every ruler must have knowledge on everything the world has achieved. When _political_ power and the art of thinking beyond the everyday life, come together_. He made me fascinated by them as well. We would lock ourselves in the main study room and try to be smarter than our teachers. Sometimes we did it, sometimes not. We would spend hours up there until mother would come and drag us by our ear to eat."-They both shared a laugh. Elsa's face darkened.-"Those times were precious for me. And they ended in the most disappointing way."-Anna didn't wanted to pry but…

"How did they die? If I may ask?"

"I told you. In the most disappointing and disgusting way possible. Butchered by the hand of who they thought and called a friend. And I saw it all. One thing I would never forget is their faces. Of how neutral they were to the blade in their necks but how fearful the looks got when they saw me. A last smile was thrown my way and their throats slit.-"That must have been a hell of a sight for a thirteen year old.-"I didn't wanted to start a war. My parents wouldn't have like that. Wouldn't have been what they wanted me to do. So being the only one in charge, I commanded my men to ready the ships and go home. I didn't turn my head back at all. It hurt. Not only losing my parents but also leaving behind somebody just as precious for me as they were. Not knowing if that person was still alive or not."-She. A past lover? No you idiot, she was only thirteen. A friend possibly.

"Who killed them"- She didn't got any reply. She only felt Elsa tense up and sit straighter on the saddle.

"I don't think I can tell you that Princess. Not yet. Maybe someday… but not today."-Ok she could live with that. Anna wanted to kiss this girl right there. Kiss away that sad tone on her voice and make her forget all those worries. But she just decided on a tender hug from behind, wrapping her arms around the waist and resting her head upon the shoulders.

"I am sorry for your parents. No one deserves to experience something like that."-She couldn't see the pained smile and tear that was quickly wiped off. The rest of the ride was quiet and comfortable. It continued like that. They admired the view while listening to the monotone clap of hooves. Arriving in the field, in a small lifted part of it under a cherry tree, Elsa got down the horse and helped Anna as well. Taking the boxes, she laid the cloth on the ground and took out what was inside. A picnic. This was a morning picnic. In the mattress were a lot of other small boxes containing bread, cheese, jam, butter and some olives. Some green salad, tomatoes, cucumber and white cheese on top of it in another bowl. Anna had had white cheese only once and it was AMAZING. Elsa set to work, pouring everything on the plates and red cherry liquid on the glasses. Anna took a bite off of some bread and jam while Elsa had a totally different meal. Hers was sweet and from what she was seeing, the Queens was salty. Elsa took a loaf of bread and covered it in butter. Instead of jam she poured some salt on top of it. A piece of cheese and some olives going with it.

"What are you doing?"- Anna was really confused by this way of eating. The combination was weird to her.

"This is how I normally eat. How in my country we normally eat. Olaf never liked it. He loves sweets in the morning but me and Marshall never eat them for breakfast. Wanna try it?"- Anna stayed still for a moment before heading towards the hand with the bread. Taking a bite out of it, she could taste the salt and butter. The other hand offered the cheese and olives. It was a mouthful but delicious none the less.

"Normally the salad isn't something I would eat this early. At least not this kind. But give it a try."-Taking a fork she dove right in, tasting the greens. The vegetables and the cheese only made it better. The taste was distinctive but there was something else as well. A liquid she couldn't decipher.

"That's a Mediterranean salad. In one of my ancestors trips he found out about it, loved it and brought the recipe back home. You like it?"

"It's good but what's with the wet part?"

"Well, it has olive oil and lemon juice in it as well."

"Really? Lemon juice?"-Anna made a face that people make only when they eat sour things. It made Elsa laugh.

"Come on Snowflake. It isn't that bad. You can barely taste the sourness."-A second passed before they both realized what she had said. Snowflake. Since when they agreed on nicknames? Anna was stunned, a light blush covering her cheek as she continued eating. Elsa mentally cursed, the desire to slap herself strong.

"Sorry…"- Was all she said before shutting her mouth with food. The rest of the meal wasn't as comfortable as the ride but they gave small talks. Finishing, Elsa offered for a walk around the small lake or maybe just lying down, looking down the valley. They did both. It was almost midday when they returned. Luckily the animals weren't hungry that day. Not like she was afraid. Pfff. Ridiculous. Not like she didn't scream atop her lungs when a wolf howl was heard in the distance. It probably was scared off by that loud ass voice. Like Elsa's ear was completely deafed out. Time had passed fast. They were both relaxed and had small smiles in their faces.

"Until next time, my Princess."-Ah, possessive I see. Anna returned the bow and went upstairs. Luckily no one was around to ask for her widening smile. Going to her room, Anna was greeted by two grown women k own as her Ladies, her two cousins, her two aunts and mother. Oh, and Kristoff and Eugene sitting between them like two gossiping women. Anna could swear they were worse if given the chance. Sighing dramatically but deeply amused and happy, she say down not even changing her dress and began telling the days news. They were late for lunch but it went smooth, with her sitting next to her fiancée and exchanging disarming smiles to each other. She almost missed the plans for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here I am again with another chapter. Not gonna say anything since I don't have any interesting news. Here you go, chapter 10. If anyone has anything to say they can review it;) (cringe lol). ****Disclaimer****: I do not own Frozen even though I wish I did.**

* * *

The courtyard was packed. In the front garden, close to the castle gates, a huge tent was raised. Supported by eight giant, wooden pillars, the top was covered by a deep purple and gold robe in the shape of a pyramid. Each pillar had an iron torch lit in fire just like the sides of the stage. In the corner of the tent a small band with violins, lutes and trumpets, were enjoying some wine cups discussing among each other. In the distance an enormous bonfire had already collected children around from the delicious scent of the cooking meat. The ball was refined, closed and only served to celebrate the alliance and the arrangement with the nobles. This was for the people. Arendelle city wasn't very big so the population could easily fit inside the castle grounds. The warm light of the fire made the clear, moon sky even beautifuller. It would hopefully lit the hearts of the commoner so they wouldn't start a riot against him and his family for the news. It was highly unlikely. If they hadn't until now, they probably understand the importance. The case is that Agnarr knew everyone had heard. Even his people. Word spreads fast. A noble woman has told another woman, she had told her friend and her friend could have had some relations with the city's gossiper. Easy as that. But yet again, as monarch, it was his duty to formally announce the changes. He and the other Kings were now walking towards the podium. Idun was in his side with a comforting smile on her lips. Agnarr gave her hand a kiss and moved on.

Anna was inside the castle. She was waiting. Everyone else was outside. Punzie had left with Eugene. Kristoff was Merida's date because no lad had enough courage to ask the infamous Scottish princess themselves. She only had her Ladies by her side. Servants, carrying trays of drinks and sweets, were hurrying past them. She was in a pink dress with the neckline to her shoulders, long to the middle of her calves. It was a simple cotton piece with some flats. Her Ladies had matching orange and red summer dresses with some silver jewelry and held up hairstyles. She was waiting for the Queen. She could see her parents and family members outside, talking to the people. Some murmurs and nervous shifting for two or three but it didn't go too serious. Thank the God. The twin brothers with matching blue suits, were mingling with the crowd, catching the eye of some young girls. Anna was getting a little bored waiting but when she was almost ready to get out herself, a hand gripped her shoulder and a body pressed to hers. Turning startled, she saw Elsa in a similar casual outfit but she had a dark blue vest covering the white dress shirt and was wearing baggier pants.

"I am sorry for making you wait. I had to change really quick and…yeah I just, sorry."-Hiding something queenie?

"Don't worry about it they still haven't called us."

"How is the situation?"

"They aren't making a big fuss out of it. Yet. I don't know, I don't think they will go against the crown. I know my people. They would understand that this is for the best of the Kingdom."- Elsa gave her a side look, eyes unreadable.

"Yeah, I think they would too."- Anna flinched slightly at the dark tone. Elsa just walked forward.

"Coming Princess?"- She had a feeling that this humor changes would be a regular thing in their relationship. Liked it or not, she followed the Queen. Just as they got near the tent opening, the people parting for them, Agnarr called them on the podium. They did so and he introduced the 'couple' publically, thanking Elsa for her aid. There was cheering and clapping but Anna noticed some suspicious looks on the crowd. Most of them looked scared and some even hateful. She was pulled aside by her brother and they left the main stage going over to the bonfire. Some music had already began playing. They were enjoying hot chocolates and telling stupid tales. Except Rapunzel and Eugene. Their love story is something their children and grandchildren need to know. Anna sat down in one of the wooden benches and took some of the sweets herself while Kristoff ad Elsa excused themselves. Probably for drinks. Well they must have a chance to bond too, she supposed. Meanwhile at the beer tent far from the party.

"Two pints Gregor."- Kristoff left a few coins on the mans hand.

"Don't get me drunk mountain man."- Krsitoff chuckled, resting his elbows on the table.

"Don't worry. I know only a sip can send you to the back side of your skull."

"Haha, funny. I don't want to freeze your butt that's why."

"Aww, see you are not a cold hearted bitch. Tsk, tsk you underestimate yourself sister."

"Shut your mouth, you are annoying…Oh yeah, I am a Queen you DICK. Don't talk to me like that!"- Kristoff was already rolling, laughing his ass off. The man named Gregor approached, leaving the cups on the table.

"You chilled out reindeer boy?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ohh, man. I needed that."- Elsa just smiled a little gulping her drink.

"Um, so…how is it going?"

"What are you talking about?"- Elsa said in the most uninterested voice.

"WhAt ArE YoU TaLkInG AbOuT!? Don't play dumb with me. How is it going with Anna, you block of ice."

"I am seriously starting to consider impaling you to this table."- Kristoff made a hand gesture for her to continue talking. Elsa sighed.-"It's good, I guess."

"You guess? Can't you just say 'I know'"?

"It isn't that easy Kristoff. One time we are formal with each other, then we are laughing and hugging and then we are crying. Things get awkward and the conversation takes a turn I don't like."

"What do you mean crying? I mean, I am happy for both of you getting along, in your own way, but I don't think you are at the stage of crying happy tears just by each other's presence."

"Well you never know. Not everyone cries over a reindeer in the distance. Some prefer the normal sight of the one they love."- Well, it had been a while since the last time she said that out loud. Kristoff looked up, eyes soft, not surprised by the word. Everybody knew that.

"Yeah. I am kinda weird not gonna lie. But seriously, why crying?"- Elsa closed her eyes, finishing the pint, ordering another one.

"Is just that every time I try to go deep, I mean we promised to talk about each other as much as we could for this last days. And I have been trying. So much. But I just can't open to her like that. I told Anna only a glimpse of my childhood and I almost broke down. I can't. Is too difficult for me. Imagine how it would weight on her when she knows everything. And before, we had a little silent fight together. This people seem too happy for us. Hope they don't strangle me in my sleep and say it was the right thing."

"Come on Elsa, you know they wouldn't. Time has changed since then. Plus, they would never put a knife behind the back of the person that is helping them."

"You sure about that? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Listen. You know you are as important to me as Anna. But you cannot blame us anymore for it. I don't think it was us."- Elsa turned her head on the other side, signs of anger on her face. She breathed deeply a few times and rose up.

"I don't want us to fight. Please just, leave it at that. Let's go join the others."- Kristoff gave her a last studying look before rising as well. He gulped the last of his beer and they left. At the bonfire, Anna and her friends and cousins were watching the tent. The people dancing and speaking to the nobles. Thank the God the night was a little cold or the fire would have melted them with the marshmallows …SHIT! Anna quickly retrieved her stick, pouting at the normally white food being turned dark brown. Everybody began laughing at her.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

"Kristoff! My marshmallow got burned. The THIRD one!"

"Well, it's not my fault you don't know how to cook them feisty pants."

"Hey, you are my brother. You are supposed to be on my side. Besides, you barely know how do it yourself."

"Don't fret it feisty. It is a little difficult to get them right. I bet none of us can actually make them perfectly perfect."

"Elsa can."- What!? Elsa raised her head. Everybody was watching her way. Expectantly. Dammit Marshall. The smirking boy sipped the hot chocolate he was holding.

"Really? I want to see you try."

"Yeah. I can barely get them good. I always would pull them sooner than normal. I wanna see you go at it lassie."- Elsa had the most unamused face on.

"Why should I?"

"Why? Cuz we want you to, duh."

"I don't think that's a good enough reason Rapunzel."

"Oh, come on Elsa. Don't be a pussy. It's just a marshmallow."- That's how they talk to each other? Wished I could be this free with my siblings.

"Ughh, fine. Give me that."

"No, no. Wait a second. What if you don't get them right? No. You need a reward if you do and a punishment if you don't."

"Excuse me? Why should I get punished for? I am not even boasting about it."

"Don't know, don't care. Ariel pass me a goodie."- The redhead passed Punzie one of the sweets.

"Do your magic ice girl."- Elsa rolled her eyes and put the marshmallow in the fire. She really wanted to get this right. Who stands Rapunzel and her thoughts if not.

"Hey, so what's up guys? Tell me a little. Me and Elsa here are curious."- Shut up Olaf.

"No, I am not."

"Oh, I bet you are girl. Okay, I am going to start. You all know how I met Eric right?"- All groaned in unison. Not this fantasy story again.- "Yeah…Anyway so. He was at this ship. His uncle had sent him for some trade deals and when he came back, a huge sea storm occurred…"- She had blocked out every sound. They were doing this in order to distract her. But no sir, not today.-"…And then I had to literally fight with my father but in the end we got our fairy tale ending. And a beautiful daughter as well."- Why wasn't the damn heat of the fire hotter? Come on, this is madness.

"Uhuh, cool. Um, so Anna, what about you?

"Me? I don't have much to say. I have two brothers. I have this streak in my hair. No clue where it came from."

"Oh, don't worry. We do and it's nothing to be worried."- Everyone raised their heads at Adrianne's direction. Glaring at her. Elsa was frozen.

"I mean, you know how there are people who have them right? My little brother has one. It is something people are born with."- This is really smelly. What's up with this guys? Have been acting weird since she came.

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't born with it. Haven't I told you that?"

"Nope…Anyway. Hey Elsa is that finished?"- Elsa gave her one long, hard stare before trying the marshmallows softness. It seemed legit so she passed it to Rapunzel.

"Let's see queenie."- Taking a bite out of it, the brunette's face changed completely. Utter bliss with some disappointment showing.

"Holy shit, this is good. It actually is good."- Merida reached to take the whole thing but only managed a little while the rest would have ended in Punzie's mouth if not for Anna. They both tasted the sweet and their faces weren't any different.

"Hm, Wow. It's amazing. It's so soft and squishy. I always burn them."

"Pff, Yeah. So what? It's good."

"Come on Merida. Don't say you are not impressed."- Olaf intervened.

"I was really hoping for that dare."

"Well too bad, not everyone gets what they want . Now, for my reward."- Punzie groaned, knowing she and Marshall were her targets.

"Okay. Brother, you have the honor to prepare the food for us the rest of the night…"

"WHAT!?"

"…And Rapunzel."

"Oh no."

"Remember that song you used to sing? Flower, sing something, whatever?"- How does she know?

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want you to stop the music and sing in front of the people."- Everyone was choking from laughter. Rapunzel had the most terrified face on.

"No, no, no, no. Everything but that. I am going to look like a fool in front of them. My parents are going to kill me."

"You should have known better than to challenge me. Every punishment will be public humiliation. Better go with the easiest one."

"This is easy in your vocabulary?"

"I could have made you kiss one of the pond frogs like that famous children's book. Or maybe make you do the crazy peacock dance Weaseltown loves."- Weaseltown?..Oh, Weselton. Good one Elsa. But again, HOW DOES THIS CHICK KNOWS THIS? The laughter rose again as grumpy Rapunzel got up and went towards the tent.

"Eugene, you should be by my side. You are my husband."

"Sorry love. I don't sing. You know that."- Groaning for second time, she left. Some of them who wanted a clear view of the show left as well. Elsa knew she was actually that dumb as to do the dare so she stayed.

"Hey Elsa."- Oh sweet angels. Her voice.

"Yes?"

"In the morning you promised me to tell who 'he' was. Remember, at the battle with the West?"- Oh, that.

"I didn't promise. I said maybe."

"Oh, please. Pleaseee. I am really curios."

"What for?"

"Can you please not eavesdrop us Kristoff? Please and thank you very much."- The boy shrugged, drinking the pint of ale. Where did he get that?

"Ok. Okay, listen up carefully. When I was…"

"OHH, you are so DEAD!"

"Huh? You finished already?"

"I am going to get back at you for that. Everybody was looking at me as if I was insane."

"Ok, cousin. Can you all please NOT disturb us again? I really want to listen to this.'

"Listen to what?"

"With your ears, I think you already heard it Merida."- Wohoo, you go Elsa.

"Whatever lassie."

"What's this about? A story?"

"The war with the West. Anna wanted to hear about it."

"So you WERE eavesdropping us."- Elsa shook her head, the nerves not promising to hold any longer.

"Can we please stop this and get to where we were?"- Everyone shut up and sat around the bonfire. Ears perked to listen.

"So, as I was saying. It happened when I was around seventeen to eighteen. The West was demanding our land, bringing fleets every once a month. They got drowned before reaching our sea. Not by our fault, they blamed us. So after a while, when we thought they had given up, six different flags rested on the main ships leading hundreds behind. They were attacking full force. Some ships had some damage. The fleet could have been bigger if not for the ones that already got in the end of the water. I readied my men as fast as I could. Passing the Great Bridge and the city we were on the snow filled battlefield, close to the shore filled by the Westerners. I told you I was riding Frigg. So imagine a young, teenage girl riding a small horse with no weapons and armor. Must have looked ridiculous. I could hear them laughing and felt the anger rising inside me. Those bastards from the other side of the continent, this invaders not only had the guts to threaten my house and touch my land but they also were laughing at us. That threw me off. Their army was almost as big as mine. Of course, bigger kingdoms than the ones of the Circle, plus they were together. It would have been difficult for anyone."

"But not for you."

"Well, if I didn't have my powers, it would have been."- Anna seemed eager to know more about the 'he' part so she tried not to make it long.

"I just stood there. I was gathering my forces to cause as much damage as possible without losing many from my soldiers. I didn't knew I was summoning somebody else into the fight. From the books and the words of the Wise Men I realized my powers called the Nokk."

"The who?"

"The Nokk. My kingdoms sigil. The horse in our flag. He kind of is the God my people believe in and the ancient tomes write for a water spirit claiming the land where we live now. So when I saw the waves in the distance getting larger and larger even though the blizzard wasn't affecting the sea, imagine what I felt. The water slowly took the form of a horse and in that moment I had no doubt. The Nokk was there in my aid. My men were cheering as loud as possible while the enemy didn't knew what hit them when all the ships drowned."- Well, damn.-" They were now vulnerable, trapped between my army and the anger of the Spirit. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself when the horse came to my side and allowed me to hop onto his back. I had already proved myself for being a worthy ruler. This was the last straw and I made it. The rest must not be very difficult to understand. They had no chance. I didn't invade the West. I had no reason to become a tyrant but I made sure they knew better next time somebody decided to be brave."

"That's cool. I mean a water spirit, a HORSE made of WATER. And you riding it. If that doesn't scream badass I don't know what does. Didn't you felt privileged or something?"- Elsa let out a breathy laugh. Other were watching and hearing but it felt like they were the only ones in there.

"Yeah I guess. It isn't something that hasn't been done before but it makes you feel accomplished."

"It has been done before? By who?"

"By every ruler that has sat on the Kingdoms throne."- Huh?-"This started with the first tribe leader. The land was theirs. They lived a prosperous life. And that peace was interrupted twice. The second time was when the Northern Kingdoms wanted to get the land for their own interests and the first…was an interesting introduction between them and the Nokk. As I said the old tomes spoke of a Spirit who had claimed the land where we lived. Seeing humans also lived there he wanted to see if they were worthy enough for the air the breathed and the water they drank. So he quite literally cut the water. The people were devastated. Without that liquid they wouldn't last long. But they never caused panic and chaos. They waited in their line to get it from the supplies that were stocked for disasters like this. This was the first challenge and they passed it. The second one was completely the opposite. He tried to make them show their human side of greed and selfishness by flooding them. He did so no one could die but he caused more damage than the first time. And yet again, the people quietly began reconstructing their houses and stayed close to each other to help the ones who needed it the most. So the people deserved their lives. They knew what was more important than gold and a big house. So they deserved life. But the leader was another thing. He had showed he loved his people by helping and giving his own to them. But despite intelligence and kindness, a leader should also be strong. The horse could feel a strange surge of energy from the human so he was intrigued. That is a task he decided to prove personally. Coaxing the leader on the sea away from anyone who could help him, in a siren like call, the Nokk and the man were face to face. Asger was his name. The first man ever to hold magic in his palms. And we are not talking about old witch curses and urban legends. We are talking about the power to control the nature itself. To have a magic as strong as rocks, as dangerous as fire and that could create storms just like wind. A power that was basically a solid form of the liquid. Asger walked on the water, freezing the surface and going towards the horse. So this was the angry God that put those catastrophes upon them. If he had to fight him, so be it. The confidence and bravery in the leaders eyes made Nokk dive right in the dark, cold sea and began attacking him. None saw the battle. None can prove the epic descriptions of the fight but one thing is sure. The sight of a platinium blonde man with a Viking beard, riding a horse made of water and the frozen waves behind them, was the most wonderful thing the people had ever seen. That is the largest painting you will ever see in the castle."- A breath she didn't realized she was holding was let out. Anna was completely mesmerized.

"Woahh. That was something new. So this is where the Kingdom got the name from."

"The tribe was the first to honor the new God by taking its name. Our land wasn't referred as Kingdom yet. The rulers he ever stayed with for a long period of time were only two. The first leader and Queen Ilara. None else got that chance. But it doesn't really matter. Being able to summon the Spirit is enough for us. The second most important thing in our 'must do' list."

"Second most?"

"Ensuring our people are safe and sound and that The Kingdom isn't at any risk is what every good King and Queen must do first. And making sure that nothing leads to a coup."

"You got those types of worries? Thought you all were perfect."

"No one is perfect Anna. Not me. Not them."- They stayed like that for a second. Watching the fire and eating whatever Marshall thought would be good. Everybody had returned to their own conversations. Elsa saw her brother getting up. Going to some brothel for sure.

"I have to go. My brothers are leaving as well."

"What? Where are you going? Where are they going?

"Maybe to the local brothel."- Pardon ME!-"Don't worry feisty. I am going to my room to rest. Got a meeting first thing in the morning. There are also the wedding preparations. Got work to do."- I'll show you feisty.

"Wait. Do you have anything to do on dinner."-Okay Anna. Choose carefully how to treat this.

"Why? Got any plans for me?"-Maybe to beat you up for being so smug right now. She stayed silent.-"The dinner must be free. I will try to get things done by seven. I expect you to be ready by then."- Woah, woah. Who said what?-"I would have preferred some nice quiet meal maybe at one of the castles little guest rooms. Only us two. But since I am pretty sure there are a lot of people who will interrupt us, I am thinking of something else. Maybe some foreign food at the city's bar. I will speak with the owner to organize something settled down and make sure no one gets drunk."- So you want us to do something settled down huh? Okay. Sure, fine.

"I would be delighted."- You don't know what you are in for my Queen.

"Sweet. I would like you to be ready at said time and maybe wear something nice."- Did this girl…Oh fine. You want me to wear something NICE? I will.

"As you wish my Queen."- She left and Anna immediately felt eyes prying at her. Great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Hello and Happy New Year everyone. Or Hanukkah whatever you guys call it. I hope this one treats ya'll well and your lives are filled with happiness. I haven't uploaded before because while we don't celebrate Christmas cuz almost our entire population is muslim, we have the New Eve's dinner to compensate for it. I had been busy helping mom because the turkey, the traditional dishes and all of that plus decorating the house takes a lot of time with her. She wants everything to be perfect. So yeah, while I had time to write the chapters down in my notebook I haven't had time to do it on the computer. It's way more tiring, at least for me, to type in the keyboard. So here it is, chapter 11. Enjoy it. ****Disclaimer****: Every night I lay in bed and dream. What if I owned Frozen? The wonders I would do with it. I would make Anna and Elsa be together for eternity or at least make Elsa be with Honeymaren. Ahhh. Dreams are beautiful. Unfortunately life splashes water on your face and wakes you up. And you realize that Disney is the one the one that owns Frozen.**

* * *

Ruling was boring. Annoying. And yet again it was like heaven. That dark study, filled with papers was some kind of a safe place. From other duties that you hated. Like when a younger brother come whining at your door to help him with some of his experiments. Or another younger brother who wants to bruise your ass with fencing swords. Elsa was almost dying until seven came. Sure, she didn't like when their situation became awkward but those meetings were all she had. Were her chance to make new memories. She was now currently in her bedroom(guest bedroom). It was quite a nice one. It had an open space, a balcony(not many of the castle nobles must have had that delicacy)and a soft bed. The wooden floor and the colorful decorations made it warm and cosy. But it wasn't home. Don't worry. My room isn't a frozen cave with ice furniture and snow covers. It might have had a slight temperature drop compared to others in her castle but it wasn't like a wild man from ice age lived there. She was sitting in a chair, overseeing some papers. It mostly were to be signed and some written. Like letters to her Kingdom. Some trusty people were ruling until she returned but she still worried. This had been going on since the morning. Plus she hadn't slept that good. Add this to the fact she is an early bird rising sometimes before the servants and you have the perfect potion to a headache and bad mood. Elsa massaged her temples and rose, going over to the balcony window. Opening it a little bit to get some fresh air, a knock came from the door. Can't a simple girl ask to be ALONE?

"Come in."- The door opened and to her surprise Frederick came in.

"You Majesty."- She bowed her head a little and invited him to sit.

"Please, no formalities with me Elsa."- Says who? He sat on the chair, playing with his fingers nervously. She wanted to find satisfaction in intimidating him but all those memories only made her yearn for those days. Sitting down again(her butt was cursing every spell at her for it she was sure)she called for a maid. A middle aged blonde entered.

"Yes, Your Majesties?"

"Can you please bring two black teas for…"

"Two scotches for us. The ones from Dunbroch."

"I will bring them immediately."- And there she goes. I swear this dudes are trying to seen me drunk. They sat like that, in silence, for a solid minute until the maid came in again. The two glasses on the table. Taking one and offering it to Frederick, Elsa picked her own and took a sip. The Scotts really knew their alcohol.

"So Elsa..."- If you say how things have been I swear to…-"How have you been?"- That EITHER. You don't get to ask now. Bad. I have been bad.

"Good. Not to say great."- Because you can't.-"Conflicts none. Problems none. Economy thriving. A war coming."- Okay Shakespeare. That wasn't the question. Elsa wasn't sure if he was laughing, snickering or choking on his drink but it sounded like a dying chicken. Whatever that was he was doing.

"Yes, this was unexpected. It took us all by surprise. But hey, at least we face it together."- Get to the point.-"But one thing REALLY makes me wonder."- You don't say.-"Why did you decide to help?"- Aha, knew it. I am so smart.-"You are not part of the Circle. You owe nothing to Arendelle. Why help it?

"Would you rather lose the war? Even with me you numbers don't surpass the Easterners. Would you prefer getting nailed to one of the torture boards they use for their prisoners? Because if that is what you wish I am one pen and paper away from commanding my army to stay home."- He didn't say anything. Just stared in wonder. How that innocent, adorable child managed to speak those words and hold such hatred in her eyes. Towards them. He pitied her but most importantly he pitied himself.

"No. I do not wish for that to happen Elsa. I was just curios. We all know Anna was not entirely what made you change your opinion."- It was most of it though. Finishing the drink, Elsa put her glass down, trying to keep her angry tone tamed.

"She was the bigger part of the reason. But not entirely, you are right there. I guess…I missed what I had. I know it will never be the same. I am not that naïve. I still hold on to my beliefs for that ugly 'accident' years ago. Do not get me wrong on that part. I hate how they turned their backs to all their years of friendship just because of a misstep. I was still a little girl. I did not do it on purpose, you were the first to say it. But with time even your letters stopped."

"Elsa, child listen. I never doubted on you or your father. But your way of dealing with the pain was not the right one. I did a mistake but you still haven't understood that your target is wrong."

"I was blamed for something I didn't do and they did not see. Tell me, am I not allowed to blame them for something I saw and heard?"- A pregnant pause but the silence was filled with tension. Elsa's voice echoed in the room as if deciding who was in the right.

"What if what you saw and heard was wrong?"

"Do you know anything about it then? Because if you do and haven't told me then I have no doubt about your so called loyalty."- Frederick knew whatever he said wouldn't be of any value. Not wanting to agitate things more he rose from his chair. Giving a bow and opening the door, the apologetic and sad eyes he sent Elsa's side were definitely making the situation worse.

"What did he use to say? Keep your head towards the sun and the shadows will fall behind you. Turning your back to it will not grant you light and peace. Only dark figures that torment you."- And left. Lunch would have not been skipped if she cared for herself.

* * *

Balder was as usual refusing to eat the straw. This spoiled brat.

"Come on Balder. Eat this or you are going to stay with an empty stomach all day and become grumpy as your owner. Not every kingdom offers their horses fruits and sets them free to eat the fresh grass in the fields. Elsa has too much time for you."- The black stallion snorted, flicking his tail angrily. He would not be…upon seeing his owner in the distance he immediately lowered his head picking some of the light brown to yellow food in his mouth.

"What…?"

"How is my boy today?"- Balder let her pet his snout while chewing the disgusting straw.

"You little skunk."

"What's wrong Olaf?"

"This spoiled shit tested my patience for fifteen minutes. I have been trying to feed him the damn straw but he just kept spitting it or tried to bite my hand. Now that you came he is being all obedient and that. Like he is a good boy."

"Ohh, but he is. Aren't you Balder? Aren't you beautiful boy?"

"Okay Elsa. Keep that up and Olaf might as well snap."- Marshall chuckled.

"He almost never does."- She joined in the laugh.

"But there is always an 'almost'. So beware of that."

"Alright you jerks. Get out. Leave me alone."

"Why, so you can bully my horse again? No buddy. I am staying right here."

"Great, love that."- It was always nice to spend some quality silence with your brothers. Never got old or lost its importance. With all the angst and awkwardness lately Elsa definitely needed it.

"Oh, sis. I saw Frederick in your hallway. Paid a visit?"- Should you?

"Really? Olaf how do you know this stuff? I have only seen them like what, three or four time in general only in meetings. Are you stalking people?"

"What? No! I was in the same hallway, getting out of my room. Saw him but he didn't saw me. I think. I know he has no reason to be there, his room is in the other wing."- Are you sure you aren't stalking young man?

"Yes. He paid me a visit."- They gave her searching eyes.-" Nothing happened, don't worry yourselves."

"Can you not, please? Talk to us sis. Don't keep it to yourself. The weight will get too heavy for you to bear it on your own."

"I am faring well."- They wanted to pull their hair at her stubbornness but Olaf's barely passed three centimeters and Marshall's were just too long and flowy. Too precious. She was always like this. Since they were little. As the older sister and Crown Princess she would be all polite and responsible. Always talk harshly when they did something wrong but cover them up in front of their parents. How glad they were. Their father was a wonderful one but strict if mistakes were done. Thank the God for that part of his personality or they would have been the most spoiled children history ever saw. And Elsa was just like their father. Strict when needed but the best sister they could have asked for. Ready for Olaf's books and hugs and always putting up a fight with Marshall to keep his hyper self in check. And boy, the sacrifices. Starting from the chocolates she sometimes managed to sneak from the kitchen and gave to them to the times she got shouted and once hit by father for them. Of course when the antics got beyond control. It wasn't for some expensive antique vase he sometimes joked with them in front of mother. No, they almost had seriously hurt another person. A little child, younger than them. It was when her powers were still a little out of her reach so even though it was those two that asked her to use them she took all the blame upon herself. While the boys didn't escape from a good lesson they weren't hit. But their relationship was never weakened because of that. When the brothers grew, they understood what their older sister was doing. And they hated it. Hated how ready she was to throw herself into danger for them and take all of their childish acts on her shoulders. How secluded and stubborn she could be, never let them help her with anything. They just wished she could take care of herself more. Attend to her needs a little more and for once to not care if the others felt left out. But nope. This is Elsa we are talking about.

If they insisted any more she would leave. They wanted more time together.

"Okay sis. It's not that we believe you but whatever."

"So, do you think you could stop being all 'I am a Queen and my job is to drown myself in work until I am tired enough to kick myself and go to sleep' and spend some time with us?"- The unimpressed face Elsa had on wasn't working to shut them up.

"Yeah, like going to the market. Maybe the chocolate store, you know, to get those sugars in the organism. Life priorities."

"I got more job to do though."

"Oh shut up. You clearly had time to come see this stinking horse. You surely must have time for us."- If a horse could speak a clear 'Fuck you' would have been heard.

"I have plans for dinner. That is why I have to finish up the papers."

"Dinner? Are you seeing somebody else? I swear, if you are betraying Anna…"

"Woah, Olaf chill your face. I am not seeing anybody else but Anna. I am going out for a dinner with her."

"Ooh. A romantic date. Why my fair lady, you should have spoken before."- Rolling her eyes, Elsa decided to put the saddle and reins on Balder.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, if you want some time with me get on your horses. We can go on a nice ride."

"Um, I wanted something more settled like going to the city. I am not in the mood for extensive riding right now."

"Yeah, let's just visit the market."- Are all people deciding to go against her today?

"Ugh, fine. But I am not going on foot plus I already put the saddle on. You can run after me if you would like."- She hoped on Balders back and went over to the gates. Looking behind, her brothers were frantically preparing their horses before catching up to her.

"You know, I don't really like you so…"- Elsa was already kicking the dirt, Olaf's word left in half. Laughing Marshall began trotting too, leaving the smaller boy behind.

"Hey woah, wait for me you bastards."

* * *

In the princess' chamber, Rapunzel was playing some darts with Merida. She claimed to have retrieved it from the toys in the smoke room. Claimed to. The board had been at serious risk of getting snapped in half, one or two times. Probably because Esme had almost been impaled by the small, needle like missiles. Drama queens. Anna hadn't much practice with the game. And neither with chess which was being played by the Ladies. But she enjoyed the sparring sessions and Kristoff had promised one to her. He cockily declared to be the best swordsmen, defeating all his opponents back in Corona. The eye rolling from Rapunzel said otherwise. He was about to get his face smashed to the ground. Only if Gillie and Jackie made contact with it. Yes she had named her fists, get over it. After all, when she was only fifteen, those two bad girls showed a stuck up young Lord that grabbing her lower parts when her parents weren't looking was a big NO. A good, long lesson from her mother almost made her regret what she did. Almost. Oh, the chocolates run out.

"Guys, the chocolates run out."

"What!?"

"Excuse me!"

"Girl we just brought them up here."

"Get others. I wanted to try some. Seriously get a grip on yourself."

"Not my fault they are so delicious."

"Well, good for them. Go get others. We are your Ladies of the Court not your servants."

"I am not your servant either."

"Well, we brought them here and you ate them all. They weren't only for you. So get others."- Grunting and pouting wasn't gonna affect Esme so Anna rose up and went over to the door. There was no servant in the hallway. Frick.

"Guys, I am lazy."- A wave of 'who cares' shooed her out of the room and towards the kitchen. There were a bunch of fresh made brownies ,chocolate truffles, cupcakes and a whole box with different flavours. While somebody would have been satisfies with just two or three of the truffles and a piece of brownie, Anna's sweet tooth was determined on giving its owner either coronary artery or high blood pressure. Getting as much as she could in a small basket she found nearby, she left for upstairs. In the way she met with her uncle and Hans. Well, not quite literally met. They were at Ulfric's room door. She was close to them but they couldn't see her. She didn't hate her uncle and he was sweet enough to her. But man, did he give off the creep vibes. They were talking slowly. Suspicious enough for Anna to pay close attention. Words like 'witch' and 'surprise attack' were audible then a more louder phrase 'not going to expect it'. Huh? Just what was this about?

"Anna."- The blood was at the end of her feet. The shushing ended. Turning around, was none other but Kristoff. God freaking damnit, you could just as well kill me now. Some good years of her life must have been taken. Footsteps were heard. They were not moving.

"Hello nephew, niece."- Oh, shit. Hope they didn't knew I heard them. Stop fretting it Anna. It's not like they were preparing a master plan to kill everyone.

"Uncle. Hans."- Hi. Goodbye. Anna wanted to run.-"Wait. What about the sparring session?"- Not now Kristoff.

"Sparring session. You use a sword Anna?"- Got a problem? Get your sexiest ass in the 18th century. Times have changed. Women aren't forbidden from using weapons.

"Yes uncle. I started since I was eleven."

"Yes, she is quite into it. Tried to convince father to make her give up, but he doesn't listen. He trains her himself sometimes."- Shut up.

"Well I might have a word with Agnarr later. Pretty ladies like you should not be walking around wielding swords. They are dangerous, you might cut yourself."- I wish I could cut you right now.

"Don't worry uncle. There are a lot of women using them nowadays. Getting in the army and such.

"Not in my country. You should know a woman's place. To serve her family and husband."- She noticed how he slightly emphasized the word 'husband'. It stung. But what frightened her more was his piercing gaze.

"Well, Nokken has them. The Queen has told me her army holds quite a lot from the 'weaker' gender. And that says a lot since they are the best out there. Plus Elsa herself fights. The best warrior of her Kingdom besides her brother."- You sound like a child trying to flex your siblings rank in order to scare bullies. Using your fiancées abilities and fame won't change this idiots opinion. Hans was smirking, almost snarling. What is up with this dude?

"We will see your Queens abilities in the war to come. Since she is our best shot you know. If we lose is on her."

"Why so Hans? If I recall correctly there are four Kingdoms and ten Houses aiding as well. If we lose, it's because they are too powerful and we are too weak."- Kristoff to the rescue.

"However, a witch still is a witch. Good with a sword or not, she remains an abomination. A freak. I wouldn't put much trust on her."- Watch your words old man. Imagine if this guy had a daughter like Merida. Either she would have been silenced in an not so good way or he would have committed suicide. Preferably the latter. The duo began walking past them, disgusting smirks in their faces.

"Come on red. Let's go."

"Where?"

"In the courtyard, of course. To get some practice."

"I am not feeling like it anymore. This chocolates have to be delivered."

"What? Are you joking? I could have been out there with Sven getting the chance to watch some wild reindeers. Instead I came to you. Grow a heart."

"Who the hell in Sven?"

"Oh, Haven't I told you?"- Can't remember.-"He is my reindeer."- Pardon?-"I brought him here all the way back from Corona. I think he was transported from Arendelle though. Some farmers there actually use them as working animals. When I saw him he was so cute and little I couldn't resist."- The hand gestures and cooing face made Anna want to run even more.

"So, I left him for you so you are coming with me. Right now. I also need an explanation on what you were doing hiding like that."- Great. Love that. Awesome. The chocolates were delivered by a maid.

* * *

The city was certainly busy. Some Ladies could be seen wandering around, picking souvenirs to bring back home. Some off duty soldiers had beers in their hands, visiting the brothel. Passing by she noticed some of the girls posing at the entrance, giving her the looks. Eyes filled with lust, lips parting, heads tilting backwards and the legs parted open. Dressed with clothes that didn't cover their chest or lower parts very much. As any normal human who finds the female body attractive, she would have been aroused by the looks. And that she was, yes. But the one body she imagined to act upon and pour her love and passion didn't belong to any of these girls. The brothel was quite far from the city so why were they here? Simple. For the chocolate store. Since its supplies came from land the owner made sure to be as close to his furnitore* as possible. Even if it meant his store would be visited by pretty, half-naked girls sitting on the lap of drunk perverts. They entered the shop and despite the massive attention they attracted, the trio managed to find a table. Unluckily it was situated in the middle of the space because all the others were occupied. If there was one thing she hated was eyes. Leering eyes, staring into her soul. That's right, she was having a staring competition with every fool who dared to make a move her way. Those were not the kind looks from her people, the playful ones from her brothers or the teal to green orbs of the Princess. The stares from the drunk men, the curious gossipers, the prostitutes. She really despised those. It made her feel naked. Good job Olaf. You definitely managed to lift my mood. The boy was looking uncomfortable as well, if not worse if his posture was anything to go by. Marshall on the other hand…was living his life. Scaring the men with his body size and hard, cold eyes and inviting the ladies with smooches and hand gestures. A brunette, brave enough to leave the lap of some oily haired, fat guy went over to him.

"Marshall, we didn't come here for this."

"Oh come on. I will always have time for a pretty face."

"Elsa say something."- You wish. Deal with this yourself. Elsa just turned her head the other side. Marshall let the girl go, where other hungry beasts took turns with her. A hand on the shoulder said it loud and clear. Light, caramel hue, long tresses came in her view. A weight on her lap. It must have been a girl around her age, maybe older. A lilac dress hung from her form with straps on her shoulders and waist, exposing quite a lot of skin. It wouldn't matter how much she batted her eyelashes or how much time has passed since she got laid. Elsa wouldn't touch an inch of this woman. The girl gave the two brothers a confused look. Marshall cleared his throat.

"She is engaged. Sorry but, you got no luck with her. But no one said anything about me."- He raised his left hand showing no ring. Hence, no border. The girl sighed, clearly disappointed but put on a seductive smile leaving the shop with him. Well, this was a nice rest. I would prefer drowning myself in the despair papers give me. She was distracted by a plate being served in front of her. It was filled with chocolate truffles and some pinkish sweets. Probably ruby chocolate.* Now that she couldn't resist. Glancing around, the drunkards and their whores had left the store as well. The families who were in the corners, looking extremely uncomfortable relaxed their shoulders. And probably their children's ears and eyes.

"Did you order?"

"Oh, yeah. Marshall was salivating after a soft bed something to fill himself with while you were off to la la land. So I had plenty of time you know."

"Thanks. Appreciate it."

"You are welcome. It may calm your nerves for tonight."- Surprisingly it did. She never thought that day she would have a migraine from overworking, confront Frederick, have some more migraine, quarrel with her brothers, go to a chocolate shop, attempted to get seduced by prostitutes and then eat some delicious treats. But it was what it was and it was worth it. The chocolate was tasty.

* * *

**So…so..nothing. I got nothing. **

**1*-Furnitore is probably a word that does not exist in English. And it doesn't. I think. Anyway. It does in my language though. And It's basically a single person or company that regularly supplies. Like, if I give cigarettes(don't know why I chose this one but nvm..don't smoke kids)to somebody everyday or at least once a week in exchange for money regularly, I am a furnitor. Don't know if it makes sense.**

**2*-I know ruby chocolate was just currently discovered and in 18****th**** century it didn't even exist as a possibility but I don't think it will be much of a problem(I hope..please?). So yeah this was chapter 11. School starts Monday(KILL ME) so I don't know when I will upload again. I have a feeling this semester my teachers are gonna skin us alive. Toodles.**


End file.
